One Sober Night
by sterolineotpforever
Summary: One Sober Night Damon and Elena make a mistake, a mistake that Caroline witnesses. When she goes home she finds Stefan there and she tells him. Do they make their own mistake? Or is it the start of something? AH Steroline, Delena, Stelena, and Daroline.
1. Chapter 1 - Betrayal

**AN** \- Hello! StelenaOnTvd asked me to write this, so this is for her. I hope it's. What you wanted.

They are all human in this story. This first chapter is Delena centric, but there is Steroline in this one.

Enjoy x

 **One Sober Night**

 **Chapter 1 - Betrayal**

Damon hugged a crying Elena to his chest, her sobs racking her body, and her whimpers made his heart clench in his chest. He rocked her back and forth and made soothing noises into her ear, his hands stroking her back.

Elena curled her hands into Damon's shirt, her face buried in his neck. Her heart felt like it was broken, Stefan's harsh words reverberating in her head. She loved him so much, from the first day she laid eyes on him she had wanted him, and fighting with him tore her in two. They were just weeks away from their one year anniversary.

Damon couldn't believe his brother's stupidity. He had a wonderful girl in Elena - smart, sexy, beautiful - and he was on the verge of destroying that with his misplaced jealousy. All because of their first love, Katherine, whom they both had fell for and she had played with them, toying with their emotions until he had almost hated Stefan. One day Katherine had enough of them and walked out of their lives forever. It had nearly destroyed him and if not for finding Rose he would have drunk himself to death. Then they were hit by a drunk driver and she died in his arms. He was never the same after that, they moved and he started dating Caroline but he could never quite bring himself to love her.

"Why would he say that to me? What would make him think that?" Elena cried, desperate to understand why Stefan would think that she was developing feelings for Damon. She wasn't, he was her friend and she loved him as such but Stefan, he was her everything and she loved him with her whole heart.

Damon sighed, "It all comes back to Katherine." He nuzzled Elena's hair, breathing her in and letting his mind wander, "We both loved her. And she loved neither of us." He began trailing his fingers along Elena's arm, raising goosebumps on her skin, and his breathing deepened, "She ruined us."

Elena tilted her head to the side, her gaze locking with Damon's intense blue eyes, her breath speeding up at seeing his face so close to her, "I am not Katherine." She raised her hand to cup his jaw, "I would never hurt you both like that."

Damon swallowed as his gaze locked with Elena's. He brushed a lock of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He smiled, his voice a whisper, "I know. You are so much better than her."

Elena was lost in his gaze and her heart started to pound. Unconsciously her eyes dropped down to his lips, inviting and sinful, and she bit her lip to prevent her from closing the space between them. What was she thinking?

Damon noticed her look and couldn't help but trail his fingers up her arm to cup the back of Elena's neck. Deep down inside he had always wanted her, from the moment she smiled at him on the first day of school before her gaze settled on Stefan and she chose him. Ignoring the hurt of her unconscious snub he saw Caroline's interest and took what she was offering.

Elena's chest heaved, and her body filled with warmth at Damon's touch. The feel of his breath on her lips made the urge to taste them almost impossible to resist. What was happening to her? Why was she suddenly attracted to Damon? It was Stefan for her, it was always going to be Stefan. As their noses brushed together she mumbled a weak protest, "Damon... What are you doing?"

"Living up to my brother's expectations." Damon whispered huskily before finally covering Elena's mouth with his. He moaned deep in his throat at her taste, his tongue entering her mouth to explore every inch of her.

All thought left her head as their tongues battled for dominance. Damon's taste - bourbon, spice, and him - made her moan with want. She placed her hands on his chest and began unbuttoning his shirt, then she pushed the material off his shoulders and pushed it down his arms.

Damon threw his top across the room. Never breaking contact from her lips he pushed her down on the bed and popped the button on her jeans. He continued to devour her mouth as he pushed the material over her hips, only leaving her to remove them completely. He smirked at Elena's black silk panties, his thumb grazing her lips over the material.

Elena bucked her hips and let out a moan at the fleeting touch. She craved his mouth where his thumb just was. Sitting up he grabbed her top and pulled it over her head. Quickly undoing her bra she flung it god knows where. She cupped the bulge in Damon's pants just as she nibbled his neck, "Someone's overdressed."

Damon smirked, and stood off the bed. Stroking Elena's hair he pulled her in for a sloppy kiss before groaning, "What are you going to do about that, Elena?"

Elena's breath hitched, her pupils blown with desire. Placing her hands on Damon's chest, she scraped her nails down his stomach until she reached his pants. Swallowing, she popped his button and unzipped his fly, pushing them over his hips to fall to his ankles. The tent in his boxers made her walls clench with need. She rubbed her hand over his cloth covered erection, his groans encouraging her to be bolder. She pulled his boxers down and couldn't help but gasp as his cock sprung free.

Damon was vibrating from desire, his cock standing proud. He buried his hand in Elena's hair, just keeping it there, and watched her with hooded eyes as he awaited her actions.

Elena closed her eyes and took Damon into her mouth, moaning at his taste. She swirled her tongue around the head, catching the drop of pre cum on her tongue before sliding her lips down his length. She groaned, the sound reverberating around him as she ascended, sucked on his head, and then descending back down.

Damon could not look away from the sight of his dick sliding between Elena's lips, the image was so arousing that he could feel his balls begin to tighten. Not wanting this to end too soon he gently pulled her away from his member and kissed her passionately, groaning at tasting himself in her mouth.

Elena returned Damon's kiss with equal passion, and pulled him down on top of her. Her pussy was throbbing for him - his touch, his mouth, everything she could get. She wrapped her arms around his back, her legs around his waist and ground her panty covered center against him.

Damon groaned, moving his hands down to her hips to take hold of her underwear and with a flick of his wrist he tore the material away and replaced it with his hand. He ripped his mouth away and watched Elena moan as he slipped a finger inside of her and brushed his thumb against her clit.

"Damon!" Elena moaned, throwing her head back as he played with her moist center. Lost in a daze she bare felt his body move away from her until his thumb was replaced by his mouth and he sucked her little nub. The pleasure was explosive and she cried out, her hips bucking into him, wanting to fall apart.

Damon held her hips down as he licked and sucked her clit. Moaning as he feasted on her sweet juices, she was so responsive that his dick was almost painfully hard and twitching to be where his mouth was. Redoubling his effects he frantically ate her until she came against his face with a loud cry of his name.

Elena was gasping and boneless as she came down from her high. Feeling Damon's body over hers renewed her desire and she bucked her hips into his, moaning as he slid against her folds before slamming inside. Her lips opened on a cry as he began pounding deep inside of her, her fingers clutching his shoulder, her hips coming up to meet his.

Damon gripped her thighs as he thrust hard within her, a litany of groans escaping his mouth as he took his pleasure from Elena.

* * *

Tomorrow was Caroline and Damon's one year anniversary. She met him and his brother Stefan on the first day of school, they had just moved into town, and Damon was dropping his brother off. Stefan was 17, Damon was 24. There was a bit of age difference between them but they had clicked and had enjoyed each other ever since.

Caroline decided to surprise Damon. She wore a deep red silk camisole, matching pair of lacy panties, wearing her tallest pair of heels - four inches - and a knee length coat to hide it all. She stifled her giggles as she climbed the stairs up to Damon's bedroom.

She could hear noises but she couldn't quite make them out. Wearing her brightest smile she pushed the door open and a sob caught in her throat.

Damon and Elena were on his bed. Naked. And fucking the hell out of each other.

Caroline furiously blinked the tears away as she watched her boyfriend have sex with her best friend. Their cries of each others name broke her heart. As silently as she arrived she softly closed the door and in her haste to leave she almost fell down the stairs. She stumbled out the door to her car and drove off as fast as she could. Damon fucking Salvatore had just ripped her heart out the day before their anniversary, and Elena 'miss perfect' Gilbert had helped him do it.

She hated them both.

The tears fell like rain down her cheeks.

* * *

Elena rolled over onto her back, panting heavily as she recovered from her orgasm. Caroline wasn't kidding when she said that Damon was good in bed. The post coital haze left her immediately. Caroline. She had just slept with her best friends boyfriend, and she had just slept with her boyfriends brother. A cry escaped her, tears falling from her eyes as it hit her, "What the hell have we done?"

Damon winced as he heard those words escape Elena's mouth. It hadn't even been five minutes and she already regretted what happened between them. He couldn't blame her though as guilt started to nip at his heart at what he had done to Caroline. She had stuck by him, and his moods, for the last year and he repaid her by screwing her best friend.

Elena jumped out of bed and frantically scoured the room for her discarded clothes, hastily putting them back on as shame overwhelmed her. Tears trickled down her cheeks and she was holding in her sobs just barely. Finally dressed, she looked over at Damon on the bed, wanting to break down at his still naked body, and what they had done. Her voice shook as she spoke, "We have to tell Stefan and Caroline."

Damon winced, "You do that and we lose them both."

Elena choked on a sob, "How could I ever look into their eyes, knowing what we've done, and just pretend that nothing happened?" She couldn't help but let out a bitter laugh, "What did Stefan accuse me of today? That you and I had feelings for each other. He was afraid of our growing friendship. He was afraid that he would lose me to you... and I proved him right." She sobbed, holding her stomach as she felt sick, "I had a moment of weakness and I slept with you but it was a mistake! A big horrible mistake. I love Stefan, I'm always gonna love Stefan."

Damon swallowed down the pain at those words. Elena had just ripped his heart out, he may be with Caroline but he had always had desires for Elena in the back of his mind. But once again he was passed over for his brother. Though what kind of brother was he? For the second time he had slept with his brothers girlfriend, though with Katherine it was hard to know who'd she actually slept with first. He was the worst brother there was.

Elena took Damon's silence for agreement, "We will tell them in a few days." She hugged her body tightly, wanting to get out of this house as soon as possible, "I just need a few days to gather myself."

Elena ran out the door.

Damon followed her exit with heartbroken eyes.

* * *

Stefan sat on the step of Caroline's porch, a flask of bourbon in his hand, as he waited for Caroline. He needed his best friend, as he'd had a fight with Elena. Ever since he had arrived at Mystic Falls High School he had felt like he'd come home. He had fallen for Elena fast, and had spent a pretty great year together. And on the same day he had met Caroline - bright, beautiful, kind, the list could go on - and she had also stolen his heart and become his best friend. He had found love and one of the most beautiful friendships he had ever known. He was happy.

Or so he thought, soon nagging doubts had started to emerge as he noticed Damon and Elena's closeness. The both swore that it was just friendship, that nothing was going on between them but he couldn't believe them. He had eyes and he noticed that Damon had a thing for Elena, history repeating itself yet again, and he couldn't quite figure whether Elena felt something for him too. And it was killing him, and his relationships with Elena and Damon, the only thing that it wasn't destroying was his friendship with Caroline. She was his rock, his anchor in a dark storm, and he could always count on her to be there for him. Which is why he needed her right now, and for the first time in what felt like forever Caroline was not here.

There was a screech of tyres as Caroline parked her car. She stepped out and slammed the door. Tears continued to flow down her cheek and they showed no signs of abetting. She spun around and stopped short. Her voice was a cracked whisper, "Stefan?"

Stefan could tell instantly that something had happened. Her tears broke his heart, "Caroline?" He took a step toward her, "What's wrong?"

Caroline's face crumbled and she sank to her knees right there on the pavement. What she'd witnessed tonight had broken her in two. Betrayed by two of the people closest to her, and now she would have to hurt her best friend by revealing the betrayal to him.

Stefan rushed to Caroline's side, his arms cradling her sobbing body against him, cradling his hand in her hair and the other around her back, making soothing noises as he tried to comfort his best friend.

Caroline broke down in Stefan's arms, unable to utter a single word as her cries stole her voice. She was so devastated that she hardly noticed that Stefan had picked her up in his arms and was moving her until they were sat on her couch.

Stefan cradled Caroline's face in his hands and asked, "What has happened?" His thumbs brushed her cheeks, collecting the falling tears, "Please tell me, Caroline."

Caroline tried to breath through her sobs, her hands shaking as she placed them on his chest, dying inside that she was the one that had to shatter his world as her own had been, "Damon and Elena... I walked in... on them... having sex." Sobs racked her body again as uttering the words made it real once again.

Stefan froze. His face contorted into a pained grimace, his eyes filling up with tears. He didn't bother asking her if she was sure, she was his best friend, she would never lie to him. He leant his forehead against hers and sobbed with her, his heart breaking for Caroline as well as for his own pain.

They wrapped each other in their arms, the sobs becoming one, tears shed intertwining, their foreheads against one anothers, their hands cradling their faces. Heaving sobs escaping them, feeling each others pain as well as their own. They were both broken.

Their mouths were only inches apart.

"Stefan..." Caroline cried, her lips brushing his lips.

"Caroline..." Stefan choked, his hand tangling in her blonde curls.

Unconsciously, their lips fused together.

TBC

AN - I hope you all liked it. I have never before wrote Delena, so I hope it was okay. Steroline next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2 - Consoling

**One Sober Night**

 **Chapter 2 - Consoling**

The tears continued to roll down their cheeks as Stefan and Caroline's trembling mouths met. Lips moving against each other, whimpers escaping them both as they tasted, not only each other, but the saltiness of their tears.

Caroline cradled his cheeks in her hands as she kissed Stefan so softly, her thumbs tenderly brushing the tears from under his lashes, as if she was trying to wipe away the hurt. She took his bottom lip between hers, and swiped her tongue against it, asking for his permission.

Stefan opened his lips with no hesitation, and accepted Caroline's tongue into his mouth. He moaned as she explored his mouth and tasted every inch of him. He scrunched one of his hands in her hair, pulling her closer to him, the other he placed on her knee and massaged his way up her thigh. As he felt nothing but her smooth skin as he made his way underneath her coat his breath caught.

Caroline pulled back to look in his eyes. The lust, and caring, held within his eyes took her breath away. She smiled, stroking the back of her hand across his cheek and slipped off his lap to stand, her back toward him. Taking a deep breath she unbuttoned her coat and let it slip from her shoulders to fall to the floor at her feet. She bit her lip and turned to face Stefan.

Stefan lost his breath at the sight of her. The red silk camisole barely covered her butt, her red panties showed off the delicious curves of her ass, and wearing those heels made her long legs go on forever. Then Caroline turned around, and he couldn't help but groan. Her breasts were covered by see through lace, her nipples hard for his eyes to see, his hands and mouth begging to caress them. His eyes traced down, the material hugged her hips, and skimmed across the top of her panties. His mouth inexplicably watered, how would the treasure hidden beneath that silk taste?

Caroline's breathing sped up at Stefan's slow perusal of her body, the growing bulge in his pants showing how much he desired her. Her eyes never leaving his, she placed her knees on either side of his thighs, and sat back on his lap. A moan escaped them both as their cores came in to contact. Her hands took hold of the bottom of his top, she bit her lip asking for his permission, he smiled at her, so she pulled it up over his head and threw it behind her.

Stefan put his hands on the top of her thighs, trailing his fingers along her silky skin to palm the twin globes of her ass, pulling her impossibly close so that his bare chest was brushing against the silk of her camisole. He nuzzled his nose against her ear to whisper, "You are so beautiful, Caroline." He placed whisper soft kisses down her throat and across her shoulders.

Caroline tilted her head to the side to allow Stefan better access to her. She gasped at the slide of his stubble across her skin, her thighs clenched around his and she ground herself against him. Their moans joined together, the friction building the desire between them. She slid her hands between them and brushed the pad of her thumbs across his nipples, a gasp escaping her as he bit her shoulder in response.

Stefan sucked the skin into his mouth, leaving a love bite on her. He ran his hands up her sides to cup her breasts, moaning at how they fit his hands perfectly. He gently caressed her mounds as he kissed his way over to her thin strap, taking it in his teeth he tugged it over her shoulder to fall down her arm, dragging his mouth across her chest he did the same to the other strap. He pulled back to watch as he smoothed his hands down her hips to take the material in his hands. He flicked his eyes up to Caroline's desire filled gaze and smirked, "I love the way this looks against your skin, Caroline, but I want to see you out of it."

Caroline smirked back and raised her hands up into the air, "Then how about you take it off me, Stefan."

Stefan slowly lifted the camisole, making sure to brush against her skin as he lifted it over her head. His fingers slid through hers as he took her lips in his, groaning as her nipples scraped against his chest. He slipped his tongue into her mouth as he lowered their joined hands to rest against her hips. Releasing one of her hands he curled his arm around her back and spun them around to lay her against the couch.

Caroline moaned into his mouth at their new position, their naked chests pressed together, her thighs cradling him between them. Letting go of his other hand she slipped them between their bodies and lowered his fly, pushing them over his hips and using her feet to move them down his legs leaving Stefan to kick them off the rest of the way. The only piece of clothing left between them was their underwear. Just the thought of how close they were to becoming one had her bucking her hips into him.

Stefan groaned into her mouth and couldn't help but thrust back. She threw her head back and his mouth immediately sought out her neck, he was in fact becoming addicted to the little moans she let out as he nibbled her throat. Moving down her chest he palmed her breasts as he lips closed around her nipple. Caroline gasped and thrust against him. He smirked and moved over to her other nipple to lavish it in the same attention. He trailed his hands down to her panties, cupping her mound in his palm he couldn't help but groan at the wetness he could feel soaking through. She was so wet for him, he needed to taste her, he ached for it. But first he had to be sure. Leaving her nipple he rest his chin against her breast and looked up at her face, "Say the word and I'll stop, Caroline."

"Don't you dare..." Caroline gasped, her cheeks flushed and her breathing uneven. She lifted herself up onto her elbows and smiled reassuringly at Stefan, "Don't you dare stop, Stefan." She leant forward and kissed him hungrily, "I want you. I need you."

Stefan groaned at her words and kissed her back just as hungrily. He hooked his fingers in her panties and started pulling them down her legs, only pulling away from their kiss so he could stand to remove them completely. He growled at the sight of her, laid out against the cushions, her blonde hair surrounding her like a halo, her legs open and beckoning to him, "Gorgeous." He removed his own underwear, his eyes never leaving the arousing sight before him, "So gorgeous, Caroline."

Caroline watched through hooded lids as Stefan lowered himself until his mouth hovered above her pussy. She held her breath, anticipating the moment he touched her for the first time. The first swipe of his tongue had her throwing her head back, her back arching and her hands threaded through his hair. He took his time with her, his tongue agonizingly slow against her, his moans reverberating against her folds and causing her eyes to roll back into her head.

Stefan was in heaven, her juices his ambrosia, her cries for more the sweetest sonnet he had ever heard, and her responsiveness gave him the greatest pleasure. He couldn't wait to be buried inside of her, and lose himself in her warmth. He groaned at the thought, his mouth finally closing around her little button of nerves, alternating between suck, licks and nibbles. Where he was once slow he now became merciless, frantically moving his mouth against her, wanting her to fall apart. Sliding his finger inside her to touch her other bundle of nerves she did just that.

"Stefan!" Caroline screamed, her hands holding him against her as her body jerked against him, her orgasm ripping powerfully through her. Stefan continued to lick her, drawing out her pleasure until it was almost too much to take. She scooted back and pulled him up so that she could kiss him, moaning as she could taste herself on his tongue. She wrapped her hand around his cock and began to move her hand, tearing herself away from his lips to whisper, "I want you inside of me, Stefan." And then she pushed him back against the couch, a smirk on her lips as she straddled him, a moan escaping her as his hardness brushed against her folds.

Stefan placed his hands on her hips and guided her to sink down on his member, groaning at the feel of her velvety tightness enveloping him. He raised his knees to support her, and used his grip on her hips to help her as she began to move. His gaze unashamedly watched her, the image of Caroline riding him had to be one of the most sexiest things he'd ever seen. Her eyes were closed in bliss, her fingers digging into his stomach muscles as she thrust her hips into his, her teeth chewing her lip. She was beautiful.

Caroline gasped as Stefan sat up and took her nipple between his lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist and buried her hands in his hair. The new position made him go impossibly deeper inside of her and her moans grew in intensity. As she felt the tension grow inside her she pulled his head toward her lips and kissed him deeply, moaning into his mouth.

Stefan wrapped an arm around her back, pulling her into him on every thrust, his groans mixing with her moans. As she started to flex around him he rest his forehead against her and stared deep into her eyes as he watched her come unglued. Her eyelids fluttering as the ecstasy washed over her, a cry of his name falling from her lips. Her tightening muscles massaged his length, his orgasm hitting him like a freight train, a deep groan leaving him as he pulsed inside her, "Caroline!"

Their breathing was heavy, their hearts pounding, their joined bodies milking every inch of pleasure from one another, their eyes locked in an intense stare.

* * *

Elena sat on her bed, a photo album open in front of her, tears falling from her eyes as she saw image after image of her and Stefan. Happy, smiling, so in love. What happened to them? She had never felt so sure of being in love than when she was with Stefan. She loved him with every part of her soul, he was her other half, the love of her life, her soulmate, and yet, she cheated on him. She slept with his freaking brother, and she did it while sober. No excuse of a drunken mistake could be made, she was upset and crying and somehow had found herself falling into bed with the worst person possible. His brother. The brother, that with all of Stefan's claims to hate and wanting nothing to do with, she knew that Stefan loved Damon fiercely, he would love and protect him to the end of time. He loved him, and she had just done the one thing that could possibly shatter that love forever.

Her sobs started again, her arm clutching her stomach as the pain overwhelmed her.

God! How could she look Stefan in the eye and tell him that she slept with his brother? How could she convince him that it meant nothing, that it was the biggest mistake of her life and that she still did, and always would, love him?

* * *

The bathroom was full of steam, the hot water pounded down on them. Stefan's back was against the wall, his eyes were glued on Caroline, whom was on her knees in front of him, her lips moving up and down his length. Their moans combined and echoed around the room.

Stefan pulled Caroline up and slammed her against the tile wall. He attacked her lips, grabbed hold of her thighs and wrapped them around his waist as he slammed inside of her. He swallowed her moans as he thrust within her, his mouth devouring hers, his hand switching between playing with her breasts and cupping her cheek.

Caroline wrapped her arms around Stefan's back, his fingernails scouring across his skin as he brought her to heights of pleasure that she had never known before. The cool tile, hot water, and Stefan's own warm body drove her wild, bucking her hips into his. She sunk her teeth into his bottom lip, smirking at his moan, before sucking it into her mouth.

Stefan curled his hand in her wet hair as he kissed her with so much passion. With his other hand he found her bundle of nerves and circled his thumb around her. He swallowed her gasp, and slowed his own thrusts as he concentrated on her pleasure.

Caroline had one hand behind his back holding him against her, with the other she ran her hand through his hair. She gasped and cried into his mouth, kissing him wildly as her hips bucked against him, desperate for him. She threw her head back as she felt herself begin to fly, her walls tightening around him, her mouth opened with a soundless cry.

At the feel of her clenching around him Stefan began thrusting anew, making sure his public bone ground into her clit, making her tremble and jerk against him. His mouth sought out her neck where he bit down and sucked the flesh into his mouth, wanting to mark her skin and leave a love bite for all to see. A few more deep penetrating pumps and he was coming, groaning into her neck, "Caroline!"

Caroline wrapped her arms around Stefan's back loosely, her breaths still coming out in gasps, shocks still running through her body.

Stefan pressed sweet kisses across her jaw to her mouth, where he kissed her softly, a smile on his lips. His hand finally left her hair to cradle her jaw, his thumb brushing her cheek as he pulled back to gaze into her eyes. They sparkled back at him. He returned to her lips, sighing in contentment at their lazy kisses.

* * *

Damon was on his fifth or sixth glass of bourbon, enough to dull his pain and guilt to 'I-don't-give-a-shit' levels. He had a feeling he might be spending the next few days the same way, until Elena spilled the beans of their coupling - an act that still had him groaning as he recalled every single detail of her around him - and he would lose Stefan, for good this time he was pretty sure.

The thing was if Stefan asked him 'why?' he had absolutely no idea what he would say. What could he say that would make 'I fucked your girlfriend, again. Sorry.' sound less shitty than it was? He couldn't, no matter how he worded it, how he put a spin on it, it was still awful. He had betrayed his little brother twice and he didn't even have an excuse. Nothing good anyway, not that any excuse would be good, but nothing that wouldn't destroy Stefan to hear.

And then there was Caroline. He had not only wrecked her friendship with her childhood best friend but his own with her. He may not have loved her like he should have but he did care about her, and he was about to rip her heart out. Though she would have Stefan to help her pick up the pieces, they would lean on each other being the inseparable best friends that they were. They had grown close so quickly, practically within months of moving here, that they had gone from Stefan and Caroline; her friend's boyfriend, and his brother's girlfriend, to StefanandCaroline; BFF's. At least neither would be alone in their grief.

Damon finished off the bottle and stumbled up to his room. He collapsed on the bed, breathing deeply, his sheets still smelt of them and sex. He groaned and rolled on his back.

They were all just SO screwed.

* * *

Stefan's forehead was against Caroline's, his fingers tangled with hers above her head, their heavy breaths combining, their gaze never straying from each others, his hips slowly moving against hers. They were on her bed, sheets tangled around them as he made love to her.

Caroline couldn't look away from Stefan if she tried, his gaze was so soulful that all she could see and feel was him. She raised her hips to meet his, her eyes wanting to close with the feelings that consumed her, but she couldn't look away. All she could do was moan helplessly, her legs pulling him into her as she gasped, "Stefan... I'm so close."

"Come for me, Caroline." Stefan breathed, his hips continuing their tender slide against hers, his own breathing becoming laboured, "Come with me."

As if his words pulled her orgasm from her, Caroline whimpered, "Oh, Stefan." As she came around him, and true to his statement he buried himself inside of her one last time and groaned as he flooded her walls with his seed.

Stefan panted hard, the exhaustion from their hours of lovemaking finally making his eyelids droop. He rolled to his side, his arms curling around Caroline to hold her against him, his forehead against hers, his legs tangling with hers. He brushed his mouth against her lips and smiled at her, "Sleep, Caroline."

Caroline smiled back, "You too, Stefan." She placed one hand against his heart and the other she threw over his side. Her eyes closed, and feeling safe in Stefan's arms she soon slipped into sleep.

Stefan didn't follow her straight away, instead he took in the innocent features of his best friend. The way her long lashes brushed her cheek, the sparse spread of freckles across her cheeks and nose, her lips that were curled into a smile as she slept peacefully. She really was beautiful, inside and out. How could his idiot of a brother ever even dream of hurting her? Of discarding her for someone else? She was perfect.

He knew that tomorrow would bring them both more heartbreak, more tears and hurt that he never ever wanted her to experience. But one thing was clear to him, no matter what, he would always have Caroline Forbes by his side. And that gave him the strength and confidence to face whatever tomorrow brings.

As long as Stefan had Caroline by his side he knew he could face anything.

TBC

AN - I am unashamed to admit that I listened to a Steroline play list as I wrote their scenes. Ella Henderson's 'Yours', Zella Day's 'Hypnotic', and Meiko's 'You're Mine' brought back a few pleasant memories to draw inspiration from ;)

Hope you all liked it! Thank you all so much for the follow, favourites and reviews, they make me smile.


	3. Chapter 3 - Morning After

**One Sober Night**

 **Chapter 3 - Morning After**

Damon groaned as he woke up, his head felt like there was a band of drummers behind his skull, last night's over indulgence in alcohol rewarding him with a hangover. The least he deserved after sleeping with Elena, this pain was only a prelude to how he would feel once Stefan, and to a lesser extent Caroline, found out.

He crawled out of bed and made his way to his bathroom. He cleaned his teeth and took a quick shower, feeling slightly more alive. He walked out of his room, and headed down the hall, unable to resist peeking in Stefan's room. The bed was made, and his brother was nowhere in sight. Did he come home last night? Damon was too drunk to remember. Was he with Elena? Did she spill the beans yet? He really needed to know so that he could prepare for when Stefan did come home.

But first... coffee and lots of it.

* * *

Elena hadn't slept a wink last night, all she could do was cry and try to figure out why she'd allowed herself to have sex with Damon. Hours of thinking and she was still no closer to an answer. She loved Stefan, but she couldn't deny that a part of her found Damon attractive. It was a Salvatore thing, both of them were ridiculously gorgeous and she could admire Damon's physique every now and then without it being a big deal.

But then again, admiring was one thing but having sex was an entirely different matter. She would be lying if she hadn't noticed Damon's own admiring looks over the last year, it flattered her but she thought it meant nothing, just as she noticed his beauty he was just admiring hers. A moment of stupidity was all it was and she was prepared to get down on her hands and knees and beg Stefan for a second chance.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her cell. She held her breath, dreading and wanting it to be Stefan, seeing Damon's name pop up she almost rejected it but she decided to answer, "What is it, Damon?"

Damon swallowed before replying, "Is Stefan with you?"

"No, I haven't seen him since our fight." Elena clenched her eyes shut to keep a fresh wave of tears from escaping, "Why?"

"His bed's made and he's not here. I presumed he was with you." Damon answered, the usual smirk missing from his voice.

Elena's heart clenched, "Where do you think he is? Are you absolutely sure he didn't come back last night?"

"I don't know." Damon huffed out a breath, "I was maybe, just a little bit, completely trashed last night."

"Damon!" Elena couldn't help but scold him.

"I am sorry, Elena, but after yesterday I needed to drink." Damon clenched his teeth.

Elena sighed, she couldn't really blame him for choosing that way to cope. She had cried all night, he had gotten drunk. Not wanting to talk about what had happened she asked, "Are you going to look for him?"

"No..." Damon bit his cheek, "I'm sure he will come home soon. He's probably at Caroline's. You know how those two are attached at the hip."

"I know." Elena's replied harshly. She winced at her tone and swallowed down the jealousy she always felt when Stefan was around Caroline. He was just so much lighter with her.

Damon stayed silent. He could hear an underlining note of jealousy in her tone and he wisely decided to stay quiet.

"Do you want me to come over?" Elena regretted it the moment it left her lips. She couldn't be around Damon at the moment, and she especially couldn't be around Damon AND Stefan.

"No." Damon wanted to say yes but he knew that Elena didn't really want to come over, "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Okay." Elena let out a relieved breath, "Let me know when Stefan gets back."

"Okay." Damon hesitated for a moment before saying gently, "He will be fine, Elena. Goodbye." He hung up.

Fresh tears sprung to Elena's eyes. No Stefan won't be fine because soon he will be heartbroken and it was all her fault.

She couldn't help but worry about where Stefan was, and if he was with Caroline.

* * *

The sun peeking through the curtains shone on the bed, illuminating the couple on the bed. Stefan was on his back, Caroline's head on his chest and her arm slung across his waist, he had his arm covering hers, his other wrapped around her back, his face was nuzzled in her hair. The bed sheet covered his hips and her waist.

Stefan breathed deeply as his eyes fluttered open. His nose was buried in blonde hair, breathing in Caroline's sweet scent. Images of the previous night came back to him. Caroline and himself heartbroken, unending tears, comforting her, kissing her, tasting her, indulging in her. The living room, the bathroom, and finally her bedroom. A smile came unbidden to his lips, last night had been amazing.

Without opening her eyes Caroline broke the silence, "If you regret what happened last night tell me now so that we can get whatever awkwardness there is out of the way."

Stefan chuckled against her hair, not releasing her from his hold, "Wow, Caroline, there's no lazy morning after with you, is there?"

Caroline gathered her courage and lifted her head to rest her chin against his chest, "There is when I know where I stand. I cuddle, I kiss, I even play in the mornings."

Stefan couldn't help but smile at her, she was adorable, "You're my best friend, Caroline, that's where we stand. And..." He brushed his thumb against her hip bone, loving the way her breath caught, "I don't regret it."

Caroline released a relieved breath, "Good, because I don't either." She bit her lip, a blush on her cheek as she remembered all that they'd done, "It was... nice."

Stefan flipped them over, hovering over her, a smirk on his face, "Just... nice?"

"Okay, it was mind blowing." Caroline giggled, trying not to notice Stefan's nakedness against her, "Is that what you wanted to hear?"

Stefan grinned down at her, "Yes, it was."

"You're terrible." Caroline laughed.

Stefan nuzzled his nose against her cheek, "That's not what you said last night."

Caroline hit his chest chuckling, "Shut up!"

Stefan couldn't help but smile down at her. He knew that they were putting off thinking about the reason why they had fell into each other last night, the heartbreak that lay just behind the door of her bedroom, but he was more than willing to stay in their little bubble of happiness for now.

Caroline returned Stefan's smile, the best day of her life was when he became her friend. He was her best friend, she told him everything and he never judged her, just as she knew everything about him. He was her person, the one she went to with all her problems, when she needed someone he was her first call, he had never let her down. She loved him, she truly did, whether that went beyond friendship she didn't know. Before she could explore any of that she had Damon and Elena to deal with. And just like that her happiness faded and tear slid down her cheek.

"Hey," Stefan wiped the tear away with his thumb, "I'm here, Caroline, I'm always gonna be here." He rolled them both to the side and held her tight against him as she sobbed.

Caroline sobbed into Stefan's chest, the heartache returning full force, the only thing keeping her from falling apart was his strong arms around her. Damon's betrayal hurt, not only because he slept with someone else but because he slept with Elena, her friend.

Stefan ran his hands soothingly across her back, kissing her temple as she sobbed in his arms. His best friends heart was so fragile, that the double betrayal hurt her deep, and it was his job now to keep it from further harm.

All cried out Caroline wiped away the rest of her tears, "I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't be sorry." Stefan cradled her cheek in his palm, "I am your friend. I care about you." He kissed her forehead, "You don't have to pretend with me."

Caroline smiled whispering, "Thank you." She brushed a kiss across his cheek.

Stefan's eyes closed at the feel of her lips on his cheek, his heart fluttering inexplicably. He swallowed before opening his eyes to look at Caroline, "What do you want to do?"

Caroline sighed, "I think we'd better get dressed."

"Than you're gonna have to go downstairs." Stefan replied, a smirk on his lips.

Caroline frowned, "Huh?"

"Well, last night, this amorous little minx took off all my clothes." Stefan smirk turned into a grin at the blush on her cheeks.

"Oh my god!" Caroline covered her face with her hands, her cheeks flaming, "Stefan!"

Stefan couldn't help but chuckle. He would do anything to keep the pain away for however long he could. He wanted to protect her from the hurt for as long as he possible. His first instinct was always to protect her.

Caroline turned away from Stefan and was about to get out of bed when a thought hit her. She was naked, and so was Stefan, if she walked to her closet Stefan would see everything - not that he hadn't seen and done everything to her last night, but that was beside the point - and if she took the sheet with her he would be left in all of his glory - and what a glory it was - until she retrieved his clothes.

Stefan was rather amused as he watched Caroline. She was on the edge of her bed, clutching the sheet to her chest, debating her choice on whether to be naked in front of him or for him to be naked in front of her. He knew her that well that he was sure that was what she was thinking about.

Caroline took a deep breath, released the sheet, and slipped out of bed. Her heart was racing as she felt his eyes on her. She retrieved her robe from the back of her door and made her way downstairs. She blushed again as she saw the mess of clothes strewn about the room. Stefan wasn't kidding about the amorous part, but he was just as guilty as her.

Caroline picked up Stefan's shirt, pants and underwear, and her own panties and camisole. She straightened the cushions on the couch, took a final sweep to make sure she hadn't missed anything when there was a knock at the door.

Caroline peaked her head round the corner to see who was at the door and almost dropped the clothes in her hand in shock. Elena stood at the door, a hesitant smile on her face, her hand raised in a wave. She felt white hot rage fill her at the sight of her former friend standing at her door without a care in the world, less than a day after she'd fucked her boyfriend.

She placed the pile of clothes on the arm of the couch, and walked calmly to the door. She opened it, not smiling, and greeted, "Elena."

Elena was miffed by Caroline's stand offish behaviour, but ploughed on regardless, "Caroline, hey. Can I come in?"

Caroline really really wanted to slam the door in Elena's face and tell her to go to hell but she held off the urge, just. She stood aside and let Elena walk in before shutting the door.

"Did you just get up?" Elena asked, noticing that Caroline was in her robe with tousled hair, "Have you seen..." She noticed the pile of clothes on the arm of the couch, "...Stefan?" She walked over and picked up Stefan's shirt that he had been wearing during their fight, "What are Stefan's clothes doing here?"

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest, "How do you know they're Stefan's?"

"Because he was wearing this shirt yesterday." Elena glared at Caroline, jealous anger filling her, "Did you finally get your claws into MY boyfriend like you've always wanted too."

Caroline could only stare at Elena in disbelief.

* * *

Stefan clenched his jaw as he heard Elena. How dare she say that to Caroline after what she'd done with Damon. He wanted to storm down there but unfortunately he was without clothes. He searched in Caroline's wardrobe and luckily enough saw a pair of Damon's pants. He quickly put them on and headed downstairs.

* * *

"Don't even try to deny it, Care." Elena clutched Stefan's shirt in her hand and continued berating Caroline, "Did you cry? Did you get him drunk? Was this all to hurt me?" She shook her head, "You need to get over your stupid insecurities, once and for all, before you have no friends left."

"Elena, that's enough." Stefan growled as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Who was this girl that was senselessly berating his best friend? Not the girl he had loved for the last year.

Elena whipped around, tears clinging to her lashes, pain in her eyes, "You slept with HER?"

Stefan clenched his jaw at Elena's tone. How dare she feel betrayed after she slept with his brother. Raising his chin he stated with not an ounce of regret, "Not that it's any of your business, but yes I have." He walked over to Caroline and slipped his hand between hers, squeezing it in reassurance.

Elena choked at the sight of them, holding hands with not a care of her, "How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me?"

"How could you sleep with Damon, and not a day later act all hurt when you learn that I've been with Caroline?" Stefan glared at Elena, taking perverse pleasure in the way her face paled, "Did you think of me at all when you were with him? Did you think of our supposed love when you fucked my brother?"

"It was a mistake, straight afterwards I realized that I loved you and only you." Elena sobbed, despaired at the way that Stefan was looking at her, she was supposed to be the one to tell him what happened, "I love you, Stefan."

Stefan shook his head, tears in his eyes, his heart breaking, "I won't love someone who doesn't love me enough to stay loyal. I won't share someone else with my brother."

"Yet you'll share HER with your brother!" Elena sneered at Caroline, her eyes glacial with ice, "And anyone else she's been with."

Before Stefan could react and defend Caroline she was already across the room. A loud slap echoing through the hall as her hand made contact with Elena's cheek.

"The only one who dropped their panties for a quick fuck was you." Caroline panted in anger, her hands balled into fists to stop her from hitting Elena again, "Today is Damon and mines one year anniversary. I was going to surprise him yesterday by seeing him." She blinked rapidly to keep her tears back, "Only when I open his bedroom door, I saw you and him having sex," She cried, her tears falling unchecked, "breaking mine and Stefan's heart in the process."

Elena's eyes widened, Caroline had saw them and she had immediately told Stefan. Looking over at him, her bottom lip quivering, she asked hopefully, "Is this what this was, revenge for what Damon and I did?"

"No, Elena, it wasn't." Stefan shook his head, "This was me taking comfort from my best friend. Someone who I know would never hurt me, someone I can be myself with, someone I love and trust."

"You love her?" Elena cried, desperate for his words to mean the opposite of what they sounded like. She knew they were too close, she had always had this fear in the back of her mind that she could lose Stefan to Caroline.

"She's my best friend, Elena, of course I love her." Stefan stated, not caring how Elena took knowing that, she broke his heart and did not deserve to have her pain eased.

"I think it's time you left, Elena." Caroline walked over to the door and opened it.

Elena gazed at Stefan tearily, sadness and regret pouring from her eyes, hoping that he would ask her to stay or come with her.

Stefan felt a pang in his chest at Elena's heartbroken expression, he had loved her for a year, but she had slept with his brother. He could never forgive for that, "Go, Elena."

Elena choked on a sob and all but ran to the door.

Caroline grabbed her arm just as she passed her, "Don't ever come back here again. We are DONE, Elena. We're not friends."

Elena stared back at Caroline, she knew that she was the one in the wrong but she couldn't help but get one last dig in, "Enjoy my leftovers." And she fled.

Caroline stared after Elena, silent tears running down her cheeks, as all she'd said pierced her heart. Was that how Elena saw her? That she would actively try and take Stefan from her? That she would seduce him, get him drunk, to lure him into her bed? She bit her lip trying to keep the sobs inside of her, her shuddering breath giving her hurt away.

In seconds Stefan was plastered against her back, his arms wrapped around her waist, his face buried in her neck, kissing her soft skin, "Don't listen to her, Caroline. You are beautiful, kind, perfect." He tightened his hold around her, "I was with you last night because I wanted to be. You didn't seduce me, and I didn't seduce you. We found comfort in each other."

Caroline licked her lips and leaned her head toward Stefan, "Well, you did seduce me a little."

Stefan chuckled, and turned her around to face him. He cradled her face in his hands and smirked, "Maybe we did seduce each other a tiny amount."

Caroline sobbingly laughed and turned around, falling into Stefan's arms, holding him tight, her mouth brushing against his bare chest, "Can we leave confronting Damon a little later?" She dug her fingernails into his back, sighing as she felt his arms come around her, "I'm a little emotionally drained to deal with another conversation like that."

"Whatever you want, Caroline, I'll give it." Stefan buried his hand in her hair, his other arm holding her tight against him.

"Just you." Caroline whispered, her voice soft and innocent.

Stefan smiled into her hair, "You have me."

"I do?" Caroline's insecurities made her ask.

Stefan cradled her cheek and pulled her face up to meet his eyes, "Always." He kissed her forehead and cradled her back against his chest.

Caroline smiled. Her arms snaking around Stefan's waist to hold him tight. Right now she was taking comfort from her best friend, later she would confront Damon.

As long as Stefan was by her side she knew she would be okay.

TBC

AN - Thank you all so much! You're response to the last chapter was mind blowing. I'm so happy you all liked it.

Next chapter - Confronting Damon ;)


	4. Chapter 4 - Confrontation

**One Sober Night 4**

 **Chapter 4 - Confrontation**

Stefan pushed open the door to the boarding house, Caroline's hand firmly encased in his, lending her the strength she would need to confront his brother. The first thing he saw was Damon, sitting in the chair in front of the fire, a bottle of bourbon in his hand, and his eyes locked on their joint hands. On instinct Stefan pulled Caroline closer to him, his need to protect her flaring within him.

Damon couldn't help but grit his teeth as his brother pulled HIS girlfriend against him, their locked hands fitting together so perfectly that it made his jaw tick. A hot shiver of jealousy rolled up his spine, his grasp on the bottle tightening, a need arising in him to throw it at the couple in front of him.

Stefan subtly placed his body in front of Caroline as he eyed Damon warily, "Brother."

Damon raised the bottle to his mouth and took a generous sip before narrowing his eyes in anger at Stefan, "Is there anything you want to share," he spat the word out, "brother?"

"Do you?" Stefan shot back, his posture stiff as he watched the anger swirl in Damon's blue eyes.

"Funny you should mention that." Damon sprawled out languidly on the chair in an appearance of false calmness, "I received an interesting text a few hours ago." He took his phone out of his pocket and read, "Damon, Caroline and Stefan had sex."

"Damon-"

Damon carried on, "But that's not the best part." He calmly placed his phone back in his pocket and repeated what he already had memorized, "They don't regret it." He stared at his brother and his girlfriend, his eyes bright with hurt and his veins burning with rage, "You don't regret fucking," he threw his bottle at them as he yelled, "MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Stefan immediately shielded Caroline, covering her body with his and tucking her against him as the bottle smashed into the wall beside them. He turned his head to glare at his brother, "What the fuck, Damon? You could have hurt her!"

The sight of Stefan's arms around Caroline, stroking her tenderly as she clung on to him, flipped a switch in Damon. He pushed off his chair and flew at them. He grabbed hold of Stefan's shirt and viciously yanked him away from Caroline, causing her to stumble and hit the wall.

Stefan growled, torn between checking on Caroline and taking out his anger on his brother. He looked over at her, his eyes full of concern, and just as he took a step toward her he felt the force of his brother's fist in his face.

"STEFAN!" Caroline screamed, concern and anger warring within her at what her boyfriend had done to her best friend.

Damon whipped his head to glare at Caroline, his finger pointed menacingly at her, "Don't you dare say his name in front of me."

Caroline's heartbeat raced as she felt fear in Damon's presence for the first time. Over the past year, when he was in one of his moods, he could be mean and scary, but she had never felt truly frightened before. Until now.

Noticing Caroline's fear filled Stefan with a protectiveness he had never felt before. He gritted his teeth and body checked his brother, sending them both tumbling to the ground. Half over Damon he growled, "Don't you dare speak to her like that."

Damon just reacted, almost without thought, and swung a fist at his brother. Then he gasped in pain as Stefan punched him in the side, his breath leaving his body as he felt winded.

"Stop it!" Caroline yelled helplessly, tears streaming down her face as the brothers came to blows in front of her. She didn't want either of them to hurt the other and regret their actions. She may hate Damon right now but she still cared about him.

They both ignored her.

Stefan straddled Damon and rained blows on his face, "You never even deserved her. She deserves to be given the world." He bent his head to glare at his brother and hissed, "Something you sure as hell can't give her."

"And you can?" Jealousy burned through Damon's gut, memories of their too close hugs, too bright smiles and lingering stares assaulted him. There had always been something more between them, something shimmering between their veil of friendship, something both he and Elena had noticed and had even commentated on.

Damon headbutted Stefan, then he pushed him backwards with force, sliding across the floor until his head bumped the table.

Stefan touched the back of his head with his fingers, feeling a wetness he looked at them and winced as he saw it was blood, "Dick move, brother."

Caroline skidded to her knees beside Stefan. She cradled his cheek with one hand while so gently touching the back of his head with her other. Her eyes bore into his, shining bright with concern, "Are you okay, Stefan?"

"I will be." Stefan smiled, his eyes equally as bright, as he gazed into hers. He raised his hand to cover hers and leant into her touch.

Damon growled, his eyes aflame with jealous anger as he watch them become engrossed in one another. He prepared to launch round two when Caroline suddenly appeared in front of his vision. All blonde hair, blue eyes, hellfire and avenging angel all wrapped up into one gorgeous package.

Caroline crossed her arms and glared at Damon, "You're a dick." She kicked his leg hard, "You slept with Elena the day before our anniversary." She sent him a watery smirk, "Happy anniversary, by the way." And then she stamped her foot on his chest, digging her heel in, "And then you have the audacity to act the victim when we come over to tell you." She bent over him, her curls tickling his face as she whispered devastatingly, "Where we you? It's almost evening, Damon." A tear slipped down her cheek, "You've had all day to tell me. But you didn't."

He had no answer because of course she was right. He could have easily have gone to her house as soon as he awoke but he didn't, and then he received Elena's text and his blood boiled with rage. The only thought in his mind was that Caroline was his, and he wouldn't allow his little brother to take her from him. In his jealousy it never occurred to him that he had slept with another woman no less than a day ago and he had no reason to be upset. He had cheated on her first. But, he could never even imagine that it would hurt quite this much, betrayed by two people close to him, his heart felt like it was quite literally splintering inside of his chest.

"I loved you, Damon..." Caroline sobbed, the tears slipping from her cheeks to land on Damon's face, "I really did."

Feeling the drops of her tears hit his own face Damon felt an awakening inside of him, his heart slowly opening after being closed off for so long. Her tears undid him as she baptised him with her pain. The prick of his tears stung his eyes.

"You've broken my heart." Caroline slammed her eyes closed as she tried in vein to hold back more tears, "If... If only you'd admitted what you'd done..."

"What?" Damon held his breath, his eyes searching her teary orbs, for what he wasn't sure but whatever it was he didn't find it in her gaze.

"Maybe..." Caroline swallowed, sorrow and pain threatening to drown her, "...We might have... gotten past this..." Her head turned to look at Stefan, their gaze locked as they communicated without words, "I just need time." Stefan smiled in understanding, and she swung her gaze back to Damon, "Away from you, from Elena, from us."

Damon clenched his jaw so tightly to prevent the words that wanted to escape from his mouth spill free; 'from Stefan?', he did not have the courage to ask as he already knew what the answer would be. She wouldn't leave Stefan and he wouldn't leave her.

Caroline stepped away from Damon, and turned to look at Stefan only to find him already beside her. Without conscious thought her hand raised to his face, his fingers trailing over the reddened skin of his cheek, her voice soft as she asked, "Does it hurt? I think it will leave a bruise."

Stefan replied, voice equally as soft, "You can just kiss it and make it better."

Caroline's eyes flew to his, her breath catching at the serious and yet teasing look in his eyes. What was happening between them? They were always playful with each other but now they were actually flirting. Chewing on her lip for a moment she came to a decision. Placing her hands on his shoulders she leant forward, ran her nose along his cheek before delicately brushing her lips across his cheek.

Stefan's eyes dilated at her close proximity, his pulse thrumming through him at the feel of her lips on him, and of her breath tickling against his skin. He placed his hand on her hip, wanting to pull her closer to him and tangle his fingers in her beautiful blonde hair. God... What was happening to him? To them? All he wanted to do was to take her back to bed and lose himself in her.

Caroline pulled back, just far enough to lock her eyes with his, and she smiled, "Better?"

"Perfect." Stefan sighed, his other hand coming to rest on her hip, his thumb brushing softly against her smooth skin. Those big and beautiful eyes locked on his making his breathing catch. Why did she have to be so damn beautiful? So happy, kind, and selfless. It is almost impossible to not fall for her, except if your name was Damon Salvatore, and Stefan was beginning to realize that he might have just fallen under her spell already.

Caroline dropped her eyes from his, their stare becoming too charged with tension for her. Then a thought occurred to her, "Are you staying here?" Her eyes swept to Damon, a silent communication of 'with him?'.

Stefan had a feeling if he stayed in the same house as his brother that they would surely end up fighting again. He took Caroline's hand in his, softly stroking his thumb across the back of her hand, "Can I...?"

Caroline smiled and nodded, "Of course."

Not wanting to leave her alone with his brother he tugged on her hand and led her to his room. As she sat on his bed he pulled out a suitcase and filled it with the essentials. A weeks worth of clothes and underwear, aftershave, razor, toothbrush, shampoo, shower gel, and most importantly his journal.

"You ready?" Caroline asked, she had watched him move about his room with ease as he grabbed all he needed. She wasn't sure whether it was a good idea to have him stay with her but she needed him, and she knew that he needed her, so she would be there for him in whatever capacity he wanted.

"I am." Stefan smiled at her, took her hand in his and held his suitcase with the other as they made there was down the stairs. He hesitated a moment at the door, debating whether he should say something to his brother, he decided to just go with, "Goodbye, Damon." And shut the door behind them.

* * *

Damon was back in his chair, his hands clenching the armrest as he went over everything that happened. Caroline and Stefan were obviously more than friends, whether they had sex or not, and what he had feared was about to come to pass. They would soon be together. His brother was already halfway in love with her, and she would not take much to fall for him, if she hadn't already. Living together would only speed up what had been on the cards since they had met.

And do you know what the kicker was? What truly made him want to kick his own ass? He had pushed her into his arms by sleeping with Elena, and being too much of a coward to just spill his guts to Caroline and take whatever punishment she would doll out. That would never happen now. And by the way he acted once he found out about them, he had figured out something that he had been denying for far too long.

He was in love with her.

But it was too late. He's lost her, and he had no one to blame but himself. He had her, for a whole year he had her beside him and he treated her horribly.

He loved her. But his fucking brother loved her even more.

Growling with rage, Damon upturned the table, threw whatever he could get his hands on and kicked the chairs, until the room was a complete and utter mess. A perfect representation of the chaos within him.

He sank to his knees, shards of glass cutting into his skin but he didn't feel it. He took deep shuddering breaths, trying and failing to keep his pain inside. He bowed his head, his shoulders shaking, sobs shuddering through him, tears rolling down his cheeks.

He'd lost them both.

* * *

Caroline led Stefan to the room across from hers. She flicked on the light and was relieved to see that the bed was made, "You can stay here for as long as you need, Stefan."

Stefan placed his suitcase by the bed, took off his jacket and placed it on the back of the chair by the desk. He turned to Caroline, she was leaning in the doorway watching him, and crossed the room to pull her into his arms. Feeling her shuddering breath he pulled her as close to him as she could go. One hand buried in her blonde hair, the other wrapped securely around her waist, his nose buried in her neck breathing her in, "Thank you, Caroline."

"For what?" Caroline asked, her arms wrapped around his waist, her mouth brushing against his throat.

"For being you." Stefan kissed her pulse point, "For giving me a place to stay."

"Then there is no need to thank me." Caroline sighed in contentment at having him so close, "I need you here with me."

Stefan smiled, "There's no place else I'd rather be." Then remembering that he was in yesterday's clothes he added, "Except maybe in the shower."

Caroline froze and gasped. Images coming to her mind; on her knees with her mouth around Stefan, his hands in her hair as she brought him pleasure. Then her against the wall, Stefan buried deep inside her as his mouth slanted over hers in an endless kiss. Moisture pooled in her core, the remembered touches making her hot.

Stefan's thoughts had led him in the same direction, the ghost of her wrapped around him and the lingering feel of her lips on his, had him straining against his pants. His breathing sped up as her scent began to overwhelm him.

Caroline pulled away from Stefan, her eyes dark with lust just as his was. She swallowed down the dryness of her throat and brushed his cheek with a kiss, "Enjoy your shower." Her eyes lingered on his for one electrically charged moment before walking out.

She couldn't know what those words did to him, the way his breath stopped and his skin heated, the way his whole body came alive just be being near her. Yep, Stefan Salvatore was most definitely falling down the rabbit hole with Caroline Forbes. And that thought didn't scare him at all.

Smiling, Stefan retrieved the things he needed from his suitcase and went in the bathroom to have a very cold shower.

* * *

"Hey." Caroline greeted Stefan as he came down the stairs. Her cheeks flushed as she took him in; he wore a pair of loose sleep pants, a grey vest that you could clearly make out his defined abs through, and his bare muscled arms were on display. He was hot.

"Hey." Stefan smiled at her, a smirk turning the corner of his mouth at her very obvious perusal of him. Not that her own attire didn't make his blood boil with need; a spaghetti strap top with the slogan 'Kiss Me' scrawled across her breasts and a pair of lips over her stomach, she wore three quarter lengths which ended at the knee and showed off her defined calf's and dainty ankles.

"Don't just stand there, silly." Caroline giggled, patting the space beside her on the couch, "Come here."

Stefan sat beside her, throwing his arm around her shoulders, and pulling her toward him for a quick kiss on the forehead. He surveyed the full table before them - snacks, soft drink and alcohol - he couldn't help but smile at how utterly prepared his girl always was, "What's with all this?"

"Heartbreak 101, Stefan." Caroline smiled, the sadness still lingering in her eyes despite the lightness of her tone, "Plenty of junk food. Alcohol. Ice cream; that's essential, and movies." She prodded her finger into his chest as she added, "I'm warning you right now that I am probably gonna cry."

"That's okay." Stefan smiled, tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, his fingers lingering on her cheeks, "I'll wipe your tears away."

Caroline pecked him on the mouth, her smile never leaving her lips, "Thank you, Stefan." She grabbed a bowl of popcorn, tucked herself into his side and pressed play on the remote.

Stefan raised his eyebrows at what Caroline had chosen, "Gladiator?"

Caroline raised her chin defiantly, "It's a beautiful story with a tragic ending. With only the slightest hint of romance." She turned her head to look at Stefan, a sad smile on her face, "I don't really want to watch a romantic movie at the moment, Stefan."

Stefan nuzzled his nose into her hair, "I understand. How about we get more comfortable?"

Caroline smiled and nodded. So grateful that Stefan understood her perfectly, and sometimes without saying a word, he knew instantly what she needed.

Stefan laid on his side on the couch, propping his head up on his hand. Caroline laid down in front of him, her back to his chest, his arm thrown over her side, his hand splayed against her stomach. He nuzzled her ear and whispered, "We can share the snacks like this."

Caroline turned her head, her nose bumping his and smiled, "Okay." Then she turned back to face the TV and snuggled against him.

As promised Stefan wiped away her tears.

Halfway through the second movie the fell asleep. Stefan's face buried in her neck, his fingers tangled with hers, their bodies fitting together perfectly. A happy and content smile curled both of their lips.

TBC

AN - Hope you all liked it. Thank you all for the reviews, follow and favourites, it means a lot that you are enjoying this.


	5. Chapter 5 - Moving Forward

**One Sober Night**

 **Chapter 5 - Moving Forward**

Caroline stood at the stove, a frying pan in front of her as she cooked breakfast for herself, Stefan and her mom. She put some bacon in the pan which started to sizzle, and turned her head to ask, "Have you-"

"Yep. Toast is in." Stefan smiled, coming up behind her he wrapped his arm around her waist, pressing his body into hers as he reached for the glasses.

Caroline's breath hitched at the feel of Stefan's muscular body surrounding her. The hand at her waist pushing her against him. They had been doing this more and more since Stefan moved in, flirting disguised as innocent touches. He was driving her crazy.

Stefan nuzzled his nose into her hair as he slowly removed the glasses one by one, giving himself more time pressed against Caroline. He rest his chin on her shoulder and watched as her hand clenched around the handle of the pan. He loved the affect he had on her.

Caroline leant back in Stefan's arms, her free hand coming up to cover his, her head tilting slightly to rest against him, her eyes closed and a sigh of contentment left her lips. She could stay wrapped up in his arms all day.

Stefan smiled, releasing his own moan of pleasure as he kissed her shoulder. Then suddenly he chuckled, his lips brushing teasingly against her ear, "Don't burn the bacon, Caroline."

"Shoot!" Caroline shook herself out of her Stefan induced haze and reached for the spatula to flip the bacon. She sent him an annoyed glare.

Stefan laughed at Caroline's perturbed expression, her red cheeks making her look adorable. He tangled his hand around hers and gave a quick pull, stealing another touch from her, kissing her gently on the cheek.

Their eyes met and they smiled at each other, their eyes soft and full of something they were yet to explore.

Liz hid her smile behind her cup of coffee, amused as she watched her daughter and Stefan dance around each other. She had been away for a week at a police convention and had missed a lot. Stefan and Elena broke up, Damon and Caroline broke up, and Stefan was now their house guest. And they were completely in love with each other, always touching, smiling, flirting, and so utterly domestic. It was highly amusing for her to watch them, and also utterly adorable. She sighed, to be young and in love again.

Stefan took out the toast and buttered it, arranging it neatly on the three plates, a small smile curving his lips. This past week living with Caroline, and the last few with Liz, had been almost heavenly. Caroline was the first thing he saw in the morning and the last thing before going to bed, and pretty much every minute of the hours in-between. Which is why he was not looking forward to going back to school today. He shared some classes with Caroline, and unfortunately he shared some with Elena as well, so he was expecting today to be awkward and drawn out without her sunny smile to gaze upon. He frowned, school sucks.

Caroline turned off the stove and carried the pan over to where Stefan had laid out their plates. She bumped her hip into his and was rewarded with a grin and a bump back. He moved to the side and slid his arm around her back as he gazed at her. She bit her lip, her cheeks flushing, and placed the bacon on their plates. She put the pan in the sink when she was done, purposely rubbing her breasts against his chest as she leaned over him, just barely hiding her smirk at the sharp intake of breath he took. Revenge was sweet, and what all their flirtations were leading up to would be even sweeter.

Caroline and Stefan moved with practised ease, their movements in sync, not once bumping into each other as they placed the plates and glasses full of juice on the table, before they took their seats.

Liz once again chuckled at how close they sat to one another. Her gaze affectionate as she dug into her breakfast. Stefan truly was a wonderful guest to their home, slotting into their family as if he'd always belonged there, courteous and polite to a fault. He made her daughter smile, and laugh, and glow with a happiness she had not seen in her for far too long. As long as he kept treated Caroline with the upmost love and respect he was always welcome in their home.

Caroline chewed on a piece of bacon, her foot swinging back and forth under the table, hitting Stefan's. She grinned at the flirtatious look he sent her before hooking his around hers and playfully tugging on it.

Stefan's smile never left his lips as he played footsie with Caroline under the table. If it was up to him he would say screw school and spend the whole day wrapped up in her. He was going to miss seeing her at all hours, and he would count down the hours until he could see her again at lunch and the two lessons they shared together.

"Have you two got everything ready?" Liz asked after finishing her food.

"Yep." Caroline nodded, "Packed and ready."

"I live with Caroline Forbes." Stefan smiled at her affectionately, "Of course I'm prepared." He stretched his arm over and rest it on the back of her chair, stroking his hand along her bare arm, "She made sure I had everything ready last night."

"That's my girl." Liz laughed, remembering all previous first days of school since her days in kindergarten, eager and making sure she had everything meticulously laid out the night before, "Always prepared."

Caroline blushed, "Doing it the night before is just good planning." Her hands started flying as she explained, "Who wants to spend the morning rushing around in a panic? Then you start the day stressed and frazzled before you even get to school. Not me. I can have a relaxing morning knowing that I am prepared and I can spend the day happy." She stuck her tongue out at Stefan, "I save the stress for actual schoolwork."

"We can't all be as perfect as you, Caroline Forbes." Stefan smiled, his hand running along her back to affectionately tug on one of her curls.

"Shut up!" Caroline laughed, slapping his chest, caressing him before removing her hand.

"Okay, you two." Liz affected her sheriff voice, secretly amused at the way Stefan straightened in his seat and gave her his full attention while Caroline snickered. Her voice had long lost any effect on Caroline after using it on her so many times, though it still entertained her how those around her daughter reacted, "Get to school."

"Yes, Sheriff Forbes." Stefan obeyed immediately, standing up and retrieving his bag from the living room.

"Okay, mom." Caroline stood up and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek, "See you later, love you!"

"Love you too!" Liz called after Caroline's retreating form. She just remembered that she had to work late tonight, "Oh and sweetheart? I'm working late tonight so you and Stefan can order takeout tonight. I'll leave money in the drawer."

Stefan immediately shook his head, "No, Sheriff Forbes, save your money, I can cook." He glanced out of the corner of his eye at Caroline, "I am more than happy to cook for Caroline and I."

Liz smiled, Stefan had just once again got her seal of approval, his pleasure at simply cooking for her daughter made her love him all the more. She walked over to the two and took Stefan's hands in hers, "I know that you love to cook for my daughter, and you have done so a lot since you've been here, and I am appreciative of that. I am also very grateful that Caroline has someone like you in her life, somebody who is always there for her."

Stefan blushed, the praise from Caroline's mother making him happy and yet embarrassed at the same time. He tried to interrupt, "Sheriff-"

Liz carried on ignoring Stefan, "I meant it. Now if I want to treat those that live in my house then I will."

Reluctantly Stefan nodded, "Okay."

"Good." Liz smiled at Stefan, "Now one more thing. When we are in this house you call me Liz."

Stefan smiled, "I will... Liz."

Liz returned his smile before shooing them out, "Now go. Don't make my little girl late for the first time ever."

"Pfft, like that would ever happen." Caroline rolled her eyes, making her way outside, "I would sooner leave Stefan here than be late."

Stefan smirked, "Cheers."

"You're welcome." Caroline giggled, getting in her car to wait for Stefan.

Stefan was still shaking his head as he entered the passenger side. Caroline's shoulders were still shaking with her laughter. He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, "I can't believe my best friend would just leave me behind."

"Aw, don't pout, Stef." Caroline leant over and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek, "You know I still love you."

Stefan's eyes widened and his breath caught. He knew she couldn't have meant that the way he suddenly craved her to but still, his heart raced all the same.

Caroline's breath caught at what she'd just said. She had meant it teasingly, friendly, and yet as their eyes met, she suddenly meant it in a whole different way than she intended.

Stefan opened his mouth to respond when Caroline suddenly gunned the engine and shot off down the street. Her eyes purposely on the road ahead of her and avoiding Stefan's gaze until she had some sort of hold on her own feelings.

Stefan settled back in his seat and allowed Caroline her silence. He had to bite down on his lip to prevent the massive grin that wanted to cover his face.

Caroline loved him.

Which Stefan had absolutely no problem whatsoever with seeing as how he was totally and irrevocably in love with her too.

It was utterly hopeless trying to suppress it. The grin broke out on his face and he sighed in utter happiness.

* * *

Caroline arrived at the school. She and Stefan got out of the car, the smile still wide on his face, she couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach at being the cause of his happiness. She had told him she loved him and he was practically floating on air. She shouldn't let it but she could feel hope fluttering inside her.

Stefan sauntered to Caroline, a hop in his step from sheer happiness, his eyes practically glowing. He ran his hand down the length of her arm to tangle his hand with hers, his eyes never leaving hers, a soft smirk on his lips, "So... you love me, huh?"

Caroline slapped his chest with her other hand, a light laugh escaping her, "Shut up!"

Stefan's smirk grew wider, he knew that Caroline's use of 'shut up' was her way of avoiding saying yes. He held her cheek with his free hand, his gaze searching hers for any hint of doubt. They shined back at him filled with hope, fear and love. He swallowed and took a step closer to her, his lips parting in anticipation of kissing her again; only this time it would be full of love instead of a lust filled one. His lips were barely a hairs breath from hers when he heard a voice he really didn't want to.

"You two are going to kiss in full view of everybody? Without even thinking how this would affect me." Elena hissed, her heart breaking even more at how blatant they were being. No one at school knew that she and Stefan had even broke up, and he was about to kiss his best friend in front of the whole school.

Stefan clenched his eyes shut in irritation, a sigh of annoyance leaving his lips. Elena chose that moment to interrupt, just when he was about to cover Caroline's mouth with his and pour his heart out to her.

Caroline answered Elena, her forehead against Stefan's and her eyes never leaving his face, "To be honest, Elena, you haven't even crossed my mind in the slightest."

Stefan's eyes popped open and he couldn't help but chuckle at the amused eyes staring back at him.

Elena clenched her teeth and wrapped her arms over her waist, "Stefan, can we talk?" She glared angrily at the back of Caroline's head, "Without your bodyguard."

Caroline didn't even try to hold in her laughter, "Bodyguard? That's a new one." She wiggled her eyebrows at Stefan, "I'll guard your body any day, Stefan." She winked at him, "Just say the word."

Stefan grinned, a teasingly suggestive look in his eyes, "Only if I can be your bodyguard too, Caroline." He raked his gaze over her body, "I am more than willing to protect your curves."

Caroline giggled, her cheeks flushing under his perusal, stealing her own glances at him. She'd already seen every inch of his skin, just as he had seen all of her, and she could quite clearly picture just what he looked like beneath that T-shirt.

"Stefan!" Elena all but shouted to grab Stefan and Caroline's attention away from one another.

Stefan extremely reluctantly stepped away from Caroline, his hand still holding hers, not wanting to lose his connection to her.

"Alone." Elena glared at their joined hands. She was thoroughly tempted to pull Caroline away from him and have a bitch fight right here and now, but if she did that she would well and truly lose Stefan for good.

Stefan kissed Caroline on the cheek, "I'll be in soon."

Caroline looked at Stefan, her eyes full of worry and whispered, "Be careful."

"I will." Stefan replied, his eyes following Caroline until she entered the school before he finally faced Elena, "What do you want?"

Elena bristled at his annoyed tone, not used to him not speaking to her with a soft and loving voice, "I gave you a week alone and now I think it's time we fixed us."

"There's nothing to fix, Elena." Stefan almost groaned at the hope that had entered her eyes and he felt only the slightest pang of regret at squashing it, "You slept with my brother."

Elena blinked back tears and retorted, "And you slept with my best friend." She laughed humorlessly, "I think we are more than even."

Stefan was incredulous, "And you think that's okay? You slept with Damon and I slept with Caroline and you think our relationship can just pick up as if that never happened."

"Of course not." Elena shook her head, she knew that she was losing him and she felt desperate to keep him, he was the best thing that had happened to her, "We both made mistakes, and it will require a lot of time and effort but if we put our hearts into it we can overcome anything." A tear slipped down her cheek, "At least you used to believe that."

"I did." Stefan agreed, his eyes full of sadness, "I loved you more than I ever thought I could love someone."

Elena reached for his hand, "Then give me, give us, a second chance." Her lips trembled and her eyes implored him, "Let's make sure we get it right this time. We could be happy." She raised her hand to his cheek, "I love you, Stefan."

"Elena-"

Elena covered his mouth with hers and kissed him desperately, trying to ignore the stiffness in his body and how he refused to respond. She sobbed against his lips, "Please, Stefan, I know you still love me." She tried to kiss him again, hoping to remind him how much they'd loved one another since they met.

Stefan placed his hands on Elena's wrists and gently pushed her away from him. His eyes swam with tears, "Part of me will always love you, Elena. You brought love into my life at a time when I thought I could never love again, not after Katherine." His breath became shaky as he spoke with honesty, "But at the same time as I fell for you part of me was falling for her too."

Elena stepped back, her heart breaking apart in her chest, tears falling down her face, "What?"

"She's the one I should have been with from the start." Stefan whispered, as kindly as he was able, "She makes me laugh, she makes me smile, just being near her brings me joy." He glanced over at the school where he knew Caroline was waiting for him, a smile curling his lips just at the thought of his beautiful best friend, "She's... she's everything I've ever wanted." He turned back to Elena and laughed breathlessly, "She's my best friend."

"What does that mean?" Elena asked hesitantly, it sounded like he was in love with Caroline but then he called her his best friend.

"I used to think that you could either be in love with someone or friends with them. Not both." Stefan smiled at his own naivete, "I truly believed that. I loved you but I was never your friend, I was best friends with Caroline denying deep down inside that I was falling in love with her."

"So what your saying is?" Elena didn't want to hear him say it, she didn't want to lose whatever shred of hope that still resided within her but she had to if she had any chance of letting him go. She knew that thought was impossible, you couldn't just stop loving Stefan Salvatore, what other boy could possibly live up to the impossibly high standard that he's set. No one at their school at least.

"I'm saying that I am both friends with her and in love with her." Stefan had to make Elena understand that while he would always love her he wasn't in love with her anymore, "One day, not soon, but sometime in the future I could be friends with you, once the hurt has passed on all sides. Until that time though," he swallowed hard and closed the Elena Gilbert chapter of his life completely, "I'll always love you but I'm not in love with you anymore."

"Ah!" Elena cried out, tears falling unchecked from her eyes. She felt broken, truly broken in half and from the look in Stefan's eyes she knew that what he said was the truth.

Stefan pressed his lips against Elena's forehead, saying goodbye to the love they once shared, "Goodbye, Elena." He turned away from Elena and headed toward the school and to Caroline. The symbolism wasn't lost on him, leaving his past love and moving toward his future love.

* * *

The day had passed as slow as Stefan knew it would, but the time he had shared with Caroline had raised his spirits. He was sad and optimistic after his talk with Elena. One day he would be friends with her but that day was not today. He knew that she still had hope until he burst it, and he was glad that he did, not because he hurt her but because he knew his heart and it was no longer directed in Elena's direction and it hadn't been for some time. Now it was firmly aimed at Caroline and it showed no sign of changing anytime soon. He just had to tell her how he felt.

Caroline walked down the hallway and smiled as she saw Stefan leaning against her locker. Her heart picked up at the sight of his smile, the happiness in his gaze causing her breath to catch. She knew that he would have kissed her if Elena hadn't chose that precise moment to interrupt. Damn her.

"Hey." Stefan greeted Caroline.

"Hey, yourself." Caroline smiled at him before retrieving her things from her locker. She placed her hand on his arm and asked concerned, "Are you okay? After, you know, your talk with Elena..." She stroked her thumb across his skin soothingly, "I know she's been walking around with a dark cloud above her head and a permanent scowl aimed in my direction." She chuckled, before gazing at him seriously, "But still, are you okay?"

Selfless. Just another thing to add to the list of reasons that he loved her. Even though Caroline clearly has feelings for him she put his feelings ahead of her own. He really wanted to kiss her right now but he held off the urge. He wanted there to be no doubt of his feelings for her before he tasted her lips again. That didn't mean that he couldn't kiss her soft cheek and breathe in her scent, which he proceeded to do. Smiling down at her he reassured her, "I'm fine, Caroline. Really I am."

The worried gleam still stayed in her eyes as she asked again, "Are you sure? I know what she means to you..."

"She's a part of my past." Stefan cut her off straight away, not wanting her to think for even a moment that he still loved her, "I've moved onto a bigger and brighter future."

Caroline's eyes locked on Stefan's, her breath caught in her throat at the feelings that she could clearly decipher in his gaze. Licking her lips she whispered breathlessly, "Stefan..."

"Caroline!" Damon's voice shouted from down the hall.

"Seriously!" Caroline allowed her head to fall on Stefan's shoulder as she groaned, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Stefan felt just as annoyed as Caroline. First Elena interrupted his attempt to kiss Caroline and now Damon had come just as Caroline was going to say something to him. Their timing sucked today.

"Can we talk?" Damon asked, his hands in his pockets as he tried to ignore the jealousy at the easy way they held each other.

Caroline sighed in annoyance, "Fine!" She turned to Stefan, "I'll meet you at the car."

Stefan left, looking over his shoulder worryingly every few moments.

Caroline faced Damon and opened her mouth to speak when he cut her off with his lips.

Damon held Caroline's face tight and kissed her with a desperation he had never felt before. She didn't kiss him back.

Caroline pushed Damon away from her, "What the hell are you doing?"

Damon held her cheeks between his palm and said as earnestly as he was able, "I am the world's biggest idiot. I love you, Caroline, and I am not ready to give up on us just yet." Instead of waiting for her to reply he took off, letting her digest his words before he seduced her back to him.

Caroline released a breath as she watched Damon walk away. He had just told her that he loved her.

Well, shit...

TBC

AN - I hope you all liked it. Damon's scene was supposed to be longer but I thought it ended well there and it will be covered in the next chapter. Two Salvatore's are about to be vying for her attention ;)


	6. Chapter 6 - Competition

**One Sober Night**

 **Chapter 6 - Competition**

 _Damon Salvatore loves me._

The thought was on repeat in Caroline's head as she made her way to the car; and Stefan, in a daze. Six months of Damon just kissing her whenever she expressed her feelings for him, her heart crumbling inside every time he didn't reply, knowing deep down inside that he didn't love her, and that killed her. But now, after screwing her friend and tearing out her heart for the final time he finally tells her that he loves her.

Well, screw him, she would not be won over so easily. He had treated her like shit for a year and she wouldn't just forgive everything because when he finally lost her for good he decided that he was suddenly in love with her. She was not a fool, he had a long long way to go before she even entertained the idea that his supposed love was real.

And then there was Stefan - kind, loyal, gorgeous Stefan - her best friend, and quite possibly - okay, totally - the man she was sure she was falling deeply in love with. He had been there for her, without question, over the course of their friendship, even if her problems revolved around his own brother, he never faltered once in giving her advice. He had told her, more than once, that his brother didn't deserve her and she should leave him. But strong stubborn Caroline persevered, positive that if she just hung on and continued to show Damon how much she loved him that one day he would love her back.

What the hell was she going to do? A part of her still loved Damon despite the hurt he'd caused her, and another part of her was falling fast for Stefan, and she knew that he was feelings things for her too. She didn't want to hurt him, but she was feeling so confused.

* * *

Stefan waited anxiously at the car for Caroline to come back. He had seen Damon leave minutes ago, a smug smirk sent in his direction before he left. What did that look mean? His heart clenched inside his chest. Did Caroline take him back after all that he'd done to her? God he hoped not, because he loved her and wanted nothing more than to be with her.

He released a breath of relief as he saw Caroline exit the building. His heart sped up as she neared him, the dazed look on her face making his pulse race with anxiety. What the hell had Damon said to her? If he hurt her again he would go over to the boarding house and finish what they started last week.

When Caroline was in front of him Stefan took hold of her hand and palmed her cheek, "Are you okay? What did he say to you? If he hurt you in anyway I'll kill him..."

"He said he loved me." Caroline interrupted Stefan's tirade, her voice full of shock.

Stefan clenched his jaw and bit his tongue. He was dying to know what Caroline said back, he needed to know what her feelings on the matter were. Would she forgive him? Would they get back together? Did she WANT Damon to love her? He swallowed before gathering his courage, "How do you feel about that?"

"I'm so confused." Caroline's eyes filled with tears, her lip trembling as she clutched Stefan's shirt, "I'm so sorry, Stefan. I feel something for you, I truly do, and I don't want to hurt you." Her tears finally spilled over, "I can't lose you."

"You won't lose me, ever." Stefan vowed, his thumb brushing across her cheek catching her tears, "I feel so much for you, Caroline, more than you could ever know." He placed the softest of kisses against her trembling lips, "It is your choice, who you choose to be with." He couldn't help but smirk, "But I'm telling you right now, I won't let you go without a fight." With that he sat in the car, a plan formulating in his head.

Caroline's heart was racing in her chest, her eyes fluttering rapidly and her breath caught. Damon and Stefan had both just declared their intention to fight for her. She would have to choose one of them, hurting the other one, and it tightened her stomachs into knots.

She had a lot to think about.

* * *

Caroline sat on the couch waiting for Stefan to pay the delivery man and bring the pizza in. She was starving.

Stefan walked in and placed the box on the table in front of them. He placed his hands on Caroline's thighs, smirking as her breathing shuttered. Score one for Stefan in his plan to woo her. He massaged his hands against her and asked, "Do you want something else, Caroline?"

Caroline stopped breathing, his husky tone and his big hands on her thighs robbed her of speech. His eyes sent her into a lustful daze, drawing her in and making her feel desire rush through her, "W-what?"

Stefan's eyes held a knowing glint, his hand moving up her thigh, closer to her center. He tilted his head to the side, his nose brushing teasingly against Caroline, his gaze darkened with lust. He whispered, "Do you want a plate?"

Caroline blinked in confusion, her breathing ragged as her body sung with desire for Stefan. As what he said finally registered, she frowned, "What?"

Stefan smirked devilishly, pleased at the affect he had on her. He abruptly stood up and repeated cheerfully, "Do you want a plate? Or will you eat by hand?"

 _Well played, Stefan Salvatore, but two can play this game._

Caroline narrowed her eyes at Stefan's smug face before smirking. She leant forward, her face nuzzling into his stomach, her hand reaching behind him for the pizza box. She repressed a giggle at the shaky breath he let out. Grabbing a slice of pizza she pulled away just enough to look in his hooded eyes, took a bite and tilted her head back as the gooey cheese slipped down the slice to land on her lips. She licked the cheese off her mouth and moaned, "So good." She held her hand out to him and asked, "Want some?"

Stefan's breathing was heavy, his eyes wide with lust and his heart thumping widely in his chest. Caroline Forbes had most definitely won this round. He gently grasped her wrist in his, lowered his head and never taking his eyes off her he bit into the pizza, his tongue licking the top of her finger. He groaned as he swallowed his bite, "You're right. It's delicious."

Caroline had never felt so turned on before, the game she and Stefan were playing was making her heart race and her center throb. It was thrilling, and so exciting. She patted the space next to her, waited for Stefan to sit beside her, before leaning over to grab two slices before sitting back and handing one over, making sure to caress his wrist as she gave it to him.

It continued this way throughout the meal. Flirting, teasing, and hot looks exchanged that burned with desire.

Caroline took Stefan's hand and licked along his sauce covered finger before sucking the digit into her mouth swirling her tongue around. His eyes were practically black with desire, his breaths coming in pants as he watched her.

Stefan took hold of her hand and did the same to her, sucking her fingers into his mouth and cleaning them of all the sauce that covered her. He moaned, his pants tight against his hardness.

Both finished they just stared at each other, their eyes blown wide with lust, their breathing heavy, the room filled with tension.

Neither knew who moved first, and they didn't care, as their mouths fused together.

Stefan buried his hand in her hair as he swallowed her moans, his arm wrapping around her waist to pull her onto his lap. He groaned as he felt her heat against him. His palm was flat against her back, holding her tight against him, his tongue slipping into her mouth to taste the pizza they'd just eaten and the taste that was only her.

Caroline straddled his lap, rocking her hips against his bulge, tantalising the both of them. Moaning she slipped one hand over his chest to run through his hair, scraping her nails against his scalp. With her other hand she slipped it under the hem of his shirt and caressed his skin.

Stefan moaned at the feel of her hand on his skin. He ran his hand through her hair, to slide over her chest to cup her breast through her shirt, gently massaging it as he devoured every moan she released. He slid his other hand over her back to palm her ass, squeezing it once before sliding further down to lift her up and lay her underneath him.

Caroline wrapped her legs around him and bucked her hips against him. His kisses were addictive, the rough of his stubble scratching her skin and making her moan. They parted to breath for just a second before Caroline pulled him back to her by the hand at the back of his neck and kissed him with even more desperate passion.

Stefan groaned, gladly returning her kisses. His hand ran across her thigh and clutched her to him as he thrust his erection against her. He finally moved away from her mouth to spread nips and kisses down her throat, her gasps and heavy breathing shooting straight down his spine. He wanted her so bad, he ached to be buried deep within her again, to hear her breathy moans in his ear. He shuddered at the images in his head, his free hand coming to raise her top as his mouth kissed across her breasts.

"Stefan..." Caroline threw her head back and moaned. She buried her hands in his hair and was just moments away from demanding that they take this upstairs when she heard the door opening.

"Caroline! Stefan! I'm home." Liz called out as she came inside.

Caroline pushed Stefan off her and sat up. She ran her hands through her hair trying to look presentable and not like she was seconds away from jumping Stefan's bones.

Stefan sat up straight and grabbed a throw pillow to cover his noticeable erection from Liz's eyes. He tried to get his breathing under control, his blood still pumping with desire for Caroline. He needed to go upstairs and take care of his little problem as sitting beside Caroline, smelling her sweet scent and feeling her occasional brush of skin would not make it go down.

Liz walked in, she had to suppress a laugh as she got a look at them. Caroline and Stefan both sat ramrod straight, her hair was a mess as was his, her mouth was reddened and the very obvious cushion in Stefan's lap eluded to what they had been up to. They had definitely been making out before she arrived. Smiling at them she asked casually, "How's your night been? Enjoy your takeout?"

Caroline's eyes widened as she blushed, "Yeah, it was delicious."

"The best pizza I've ever had." Stefan couldn't help but smirk at Caroline, the blush on her cheeks was adorable and just made him want to do a whole lot of naughty things that Liz definitely wouldn't approve of.

Caroline's blush grew redder and she threw a glare in Stefan's direction. His smirk grew wider and she promised herself she would get revenge, and it would be sweet.

Liz had to bite her lip to stop the laughter spilling out. She had a feeling they had spent the night more on each other than eating. They were so obvious that it tickled her deeply. Not wanting to reveal her amusement to her embarrassed daughter she just smiled before telling them, "Off to bed with the both of you."

Stefan could feel his cheeks begin to redden, he had a problem, if he stood up it would become very obvious that he was sporting a massive hard on caused by Caroline. How exactly could he get past Liz without noticing his state of arousal.

Caroline grinned as she noticed Stefan's blush. He was turned on, she shivered as she remembered the feel of him thrusting it against her own wet core, and he couldn't get to the stairs without her mom seeing it. Deciding to torture him a little she leant against his arm, her breasts brushing against him, and whispered in his ear, "We better go to bed, Stefan."

Stefan's breath caught, a shiver running down his spine at the feel of her hot breath on his ear and her breasts against him. God he wanted to throw her down on the nearest bed and make her his over and over again. She was driving him crazy.

Caroline giggled as she stood up. She held her hands out for Stefan to take and helped him up, using her body to hide his bulge from her mom. She told her mom goodnight before leading Stefan up the stairs to their rooms. She turned to tell him goodnight when she found her back pressed up against the wall and Stefan's hard body pressed against her.

Stefan had his hands on either side of her head, his crotch was pressed into hers and his eyes were dark with lust. He nuzzled his nose against hers before he bent his head and captured her lips in a passionate kiss. He bit her lip and sucked it into his mouth, grinding his erection into her, groaning deep in his throat at the feel of her against him.

Caroline whimpered into his mouth, sliding her hands down his back to squeeze his ass and pull him against her. God he felt so good against her that all she wanted was to throw him down on her bed and have her way with him. She moaned, the thought making her even hotter, and she went to hook her leg around his to get even closer to him when she heard her mom coming up the stairs. She ripped her mouth away from his and panted heavily against his jaw.

Stefan's breath was equally as heavy, he dragged his lips across her jaw to whisper huskily in her ear, "Goodnight, beautiful." He smiled at her before entering his room.

Caroline was breathless against the wall, her heart racing in her chest, lost in a haze of lust. She heard her mom get closer so she ducked into her room.

Her heart was definitely pointing in Stefan's direction right now.

* * *

Caroline left her room only to bump into Stefan. She smiled at him, "Morning."

Stefan smiled back, his hand coming up to cradle her cheek and pull her to him for a sweet kiss. Pulling away he stroked his thumb against her, "Morning, sexy." He stole another kiss before making his way downstairs.

Caroline couldn't help but grin, a flush on her cheeks at his blatant affection. She walked down the stairs her head in the clouds. She saw Stefan at the stove and went to help as she always did.

Stefan placed his hands on her arms, "Not today, beautiful." He rubbed his thumbs against her bare arms, "I'm going to cook for you."

Caroline opened her mouth to protest but was cut off by Stefan's insistent mouth. Without hesitation she returned his kisses, her hand coming up to cradle the back of his neck.

Stefan pulled back to nuzzle his nose against hers before ordering, "Sit."

Normally she would have argued but the sight of Stefan moving around her kitchen was a sight she loved to watch. She could watch him, more like ogle him, all she wanted as he moved with expert practice. She rest her head on her hand and sighed contentedly, "Why are you such a good cook?"

Stefan looked over his shoulder to wink at Caroline, "I'm Italian. It's in my genes."

A thought came unbidden to Caroline and she didn't realize she'd spoken it out loud, "My Italian stallion."

Stefan grinned, "Why, thank you, Caroline." He quickly moved to her and stole another quick kiss, "My beautiful belle of the ball."

Caroline blushed, her non existent brain to mouth filter speaking for her yet again. She thought over all the kisses they'd shared since he said he would fight for her, the hot make out last night and the easy ones this morning. Did he think she'd made up her mind already? Was that why he kissed her without hesitation this morning? She had to know, "Stefan?"

Stefan laid three plates full of bacon and eggs on the table, and three full glasses of juice before taking his seat. He gave her his full attention, "Yes?"

Caroline bit her lip, "Do you think... I mean, is all this because..." She looked at him from under her lashes before just spilling her thoughts, "Do you think I've already made my choice? Because I haven't. And I don't want to confuse you or even worse hurt you."

Stefan smiled lovingly and took her hand in his, "I know you haven't, Caroline, and that's okay." He brought her hand to his lips where he placed a kiss on her knuckles, "I said I would fight for you, and I will. I'll cook for you, and laugh with you, and spend every moment you'll allow me with you, and I will steal as many kisses from your beautiful lips as I can." To emphasise his point, he swooped in and kissed her softly, savouring the taste of her. Pulling back he gazed at her and vowed, "I will continue to do that everyday until you tell me you don't want to be with me."

Caroline smiled, tucking in to her breakfast, but unable to stop sneaking peaks at Stefan every few minutes. With that speech she had just fallen even more for him.

* * *

Arriving at school the first person Caroline saw after getting out of her car was Damon. He was leaning against the wall, his usual combo of jeans and leather jacket, and annoying smirk on his face.

Damon pushed himself off the wall and walked over to his brother and Caroline. He stopped in front of them, "Brother. Blondie." His gaze swept over her and he grinned salaciously, "You are looking hot today. Those legs alone." He placed his hand on her waist and pulled her away from his brother, "Baby, you know how to make a man feel thirsty."

"Seriously!" Caroline rolled her eyes, "That's your best pick up line?" She placed her hands on his chest to push him away when he suddenly tightened his arm around her.

"Oh no, darling, you ain't seen nothing yet." Damon suddenly dipped Caroline and slanted his mouth over hers, aggressively moving his lips against hers as he imprinted himself on her.

Caroline was going to push him away but then she realized she was supposed to make a choice and how else was she going to decide than to allow them both to show their affection. She really didn't want to do this in front of Stefan but Damon gave her no choice. She returned his kiss this time.

Damon groaned deep in his throat and kissed her even harder. Feeling hope for the first time that perhaps she could forgive him after all.

Stefan clenched his teeth and looked away. His first instinct was to rip his brother off of her but he knew she could take care of herself and she was supposed to choose between them. He balled his hands into fists, did they really have to do it in front of his fucking face?

Damon finally tore his mouth away from her, and smirked down at her, "I'll see you at lunch." He winked at her, straightened her up and sauntered off.

Caroline stared wide eyed after Damon, her mouth swollen from his bruising kiss. Her heart was torn, she still felt something deep down inside for Damon, but she also felt a lot for Stefan. The question was, who did she feel more for?

Stefan knew he should let her have her space to sort her head out but he couldn't, he was selfish and he wanted her attention on him and only him, especially after having witnessed Damon kissing her. He tangled his fingers in hers, "Caroline?"

Caroline looked at Stefan and immediately felt guilty that she had kissed Damon in front of him, not realizing how that must have affected him. She raised her hand to his cheek, "I'm so sorry, Stefan."

Stefan rest his head against her, relieved that her attention was solely on him, "I won't lie and say it didn't hurt because it did." She opened her mouth to apologise again and he placed his finger against her lips, "But I can deal with that until you make your final choice."

Caroline wrapped her arms around him and breathed in his scent, "Why are you so good to me?"

"Because I..." Stefan stopped himself just before he revealed the depths of his true feelings, "I'm your friend, and I care for you so much." He placed a kiss against her forehead, "I'm always going to look out for you, Caroline."

Caroline snuggled deeper into his arms, a content smile on her face, and her heart feeling lighter. At least she would always have Stefan.

* * *

Lunchtime, as promised, Damon appeared before her as she left her class and took her hand.

"We are having lunch at this quant little cafe I found." Damon announced, pleased with himself. During their time together they hadn't actually had that many dates and he planned to change that.

Caroline considered his offer for a minute, "You buying?"

Damon faked a look of horror, "What kind of man would not pay for his girl?"

Caroline didn't bother to correct him, "Okay. I just have to tell Stefan I won't be there."

Damon gritted his teeth, "Do you have to?"

Caroline glared at Damon, "He's my best friend. Of course I have to tell him." She took her phone out and sent him a quick text telling him that she was going to lunch with Damon, then put her phone back, "Done!"

Damon held his arm out to Caroline, smiling as she threaded hers through his. They walked to his car and it was a quick journey there. They found their seats and made their orders.

Damon decided to forgo small talk and cut straight to the heart of the matter, "What's going on between you and my brother?"

Caroline was taken aback at Damon's bluntness, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, my brother is in love with you and I need to know how you feel." Damon wasn't going to sugarcoat anything, only complete honesty would save their relationship.

Caroline opened her mouth to reply but it only hung there for a few minutes before she sighed, "I'm not sure. I have feelings for him, very strong feelings, but I'm still so confused."

Damon nodded his head, "Okay. I have to work for it then." He took a sip of his coffee and winked at her, "Make sure I'm better than Stefan."

Caroline wrinkled her nose in disgust, "I am not a prize in the stupid competition you have with Stefan." She glared meanfully at him, "You either want to be with me because you love me or its because Stefan has feelings for me and I won't be used as a pawn in your game to hurt him."

Damon just stared at her for a moment, "You really don't believe me when I say that I love you, do you?"

"Gee, I wonder why, Damon?" Caroline crossed her arms and glared at him, "You treat me like shit for a year and then sleep with my friend. What about that screams love to you?"

"Fair point." Damon agreed with Caroline, he was a horrible shitty boyfriend to her but he was prepared to make it up to her, "I'll prove it to you."

"Well see." Caroline wouldn't just fall back into his arms. She would think long and hard about what her heart truly wanted and then she would make her decision.

* * *

It carried on this way for the next week. Stefan spent all morning and night with her, then Damon would greet her in the morning and take her out for lunch. It was a way for her to explore her feelings for the both of them, unfortunately after a week she was no closer to her decision than she was when they started.

So she called a meeting between the two of them at her house which is where they are now. Damon and Stefan sitting in two different chairs looking at her expectantly.

She took a deep breath before telling them her idea, "I want to go on a date with both of you."

Damon's eyebrows raised, "At the same time?"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "No, Damon. Two separate dates, and then after I've had both I will make my decision."

"Okay." Damon agreed, it had been nice having a lunch date every day with her for the last week but he really wanted to know where they stood.

Stefan smiled, "Okay, Caroline." He was also desperate to know her decision. He didn't want to rush her but the jealousy he felt every day when Caroline went off with Damon was eating away at him. He loved her and just wanted to be with her.

"Good." She smiled at the both of them, "I will go out with you first, Damon, and then you, Stefan."

They both agreed. Damon leaving soon after, hating the tension that suffocated the room whenever he and his brother were together.

Stefan pulled Caroline onto the couch next to him, his arm going around her shoulders and his nose nuzzled in her hair, "You'll always be my best friend, Caroline. No matter what happens."

"I know." Caroline turned her head to look into his eyes, "You'll always be my best friend too, Stefan."

Stefan lowered his eyes to her lips just before separating the distance between them and covering her mouth with his.

He really wanted to be able to do this everyday knowing that she was his and only his.

He couldn't wait to show her the best night of her life when they had their date. He would prove, beyond any doubt, that he knew her better and loved her more than Damon ever would.

TBC

AN - I hope you all liked it. Next chapter will be Damon and Stefan's date with Caroline ;)


	7. Chapter 7 - Two First Dates

**One Sober Night**

 **Chapter 7 - Two First Dates**

Elena jumped at the bag placed hard on her table, and seeing that it was Caroline caused her eyebrows to raise in disbelief. She had not spoken to Caroline since The Incident over two weeks ago, and she hadn't spoken to Stefan since he completely tore out her heart by saying that he should have been with Caroline all along and he was in love with her.

Elena crossed her arms over her chest, tilted her head to the side, and just glared at her.

Caroline ignored Elena's glare as she sat down at what had become Elena's table since coming back to school and the rumours about what happened between herself, Stefan, Elena and Damon during the summer. You couldn't really blame them, before the summer they had been inseparable and so in love, and then by the start of September they were ruined; broken friendships, tattered relationships, and the start of something new between two previous friends. No one knew exactly what happened between them except for the four of them.

Caroline turned to face Elena, resting her hands in her lap as she fixed her with a wary expression, "I think it's time we talked."

"Why?" Elena replied, tightening her arms around herself, protecting herself from hurt.

Caroline's mouth hung slightly open as she thought about what to say. She had woken up today, her impending dates with Damon and Stefan running through her head, happiness but a decision away, and it suddenly struck her. Elena. She was a huge unresolved issue, and before she could move on with either Stefan or Damon she had to hash out everything with Elena first.

"Well?" Elena prompted, not making it easy on Caroline in the least. She had stolen her boyfriend after all.

Caroline blew out a breath before finally saying, "I want us to clear the air between us." At Elena's snort she narrowed her eyes, "Not necessarily to become friends again but to put an end to the issue between us."

"You slept with my boyfriend!" Elena almost shouted, before remembering to keep her voice down so that the ears around them wouldn't get fodder for their endless gossip about them.

"And you slept with mine!" Caroline hissed, glaring at Elena, "First, might I add."

"Still doesn't excuse what you did." Elena leant forward, her eyes full of fire, "At least I regretted what I did. You and Stefan on the other hand didn't show an ounce of remorse."

"Part of me doesn't regret it. I was angry, hurt, and upset, and I took comfort in the arms of my best friend." Caroline answered honestly, "I am sorry that it happened the way that it did."

"And I was angry and hurt that Stefan accused me of having feelings for Damon, and stupidly I allowed that hurt to propel me into bed with him." Elena let the heartbreak shine in her eyes as she laid out everything, "I love Stefan, I would go back to him in a heartbeat if he would have me but he won't." A tear slipped down her cheek, "Because he wants YOU."

This was part of the reason Caroline had put off this conversation with Elena for so long, because what happened between them all was so messy and confusing, and not one of them was in the right. They had all cheated.

"You don't think I see what has been happening?" Elena asked suddenly, her tears spilling freely from her eyes, "You and Stefan act so much like you're together, and yet every day you go with Damon at lunch. Who do you want, Caroline?" She stood up abruptly, "Is it not enough that you had a hand in breaking my heart, now you are breaking Stefan's too."

"It's... complicated." Caroline would not discuss her love life with Elena, all she wanted to do was say her piece and finally be free to pick the one that her heart wanted.

"I'm not going to give you my blessing or absolve you of your guilt or whatever else you wanted by coming to talk to me." Elena packed up her things and couldn't resist hissing, "I won't ever forgive you for taking the best thing that happened to me. I hope Stefan sees you for the total bitch that you really are and he leaves you."

"I AM sorry, Elena." Caroline replied sincerely, and she was, she was sorry that she fell for Stefan while he was with Elena and that they fell into one another when they were both heartbroken. She was sorry that it had to happen that way, because if they had let their respective relationships run their course she was almost positive that they would have found their way to each other.

"I don't care." Elena prepared to storm off when Caroline grabbed her wrist, she glared at the hold on her hand before locking eyes with her.

"I'm sorry for how it happened." Caroline glared into Elena's eyes, stressing the truth and seriousness of her next statement, "But I'm not sorry for falling for Stefan. He's the best friend I've ever had, and I can't even imagine my life without him." She released her wrist and added softly, "I will never apologise for loving Stefan."

A sharp intake of breath was heard. A soft and breathy whisper left Stefan's lips, "Caroline..."

Elena felt despaired at the smile on Stefan's face, the happiness almost radiating from him. Releasing a cry, she span around and stormed off. She really hated Caroline, and she was spitefully happy that she had never given Caroline an apology, and she was never going to get one, not from her.

* * *

Stefan had been prepared to have another lonely lunch without Caroline as he assumed she was off with his brother on their lunch date. He hated it, but he had to suffer through it for just a little while longer. After Caroline had her dates with him and his brother he would know for sure who she wanted to be with.

He happened to glance over at Elena's table; a habit he had picked up since their breakup. He was concerned about her, as she wore her heartbreak like a badge and had kept up her sorrowful loner appearance a bit too long in Stefan's opinion. But then who was Stefan to judge? He hadn't exactly been mourning the end of his relationship with Elena, he had been too busy moving on to Caroline and whenever he was around her no other girl entered his thoughts.

He thought he was seeing things, Caroline was here and not with Damon, and she was sitting across from Elena having an intense discussion with her. Had he entered the Twilight Zone where all that happened between them had never occurred? How else could ELENA and CAROLINE be talking to each other? They were no longer friends and he was sure they would never speak again. Worried and also dying of curiosity he moved closer.

He noticed the tears on Elena's face, and quickly glanced at Caroline, thankfully there was no tears but he could see that she was upset. He quickened his pace and was just in time to see Caroline grab Elena's wrist and he heard what she said.

"I'm sorry for how it happened."

Stefan held his breath, his heart clenching within his chest in fear. Did Caroline regret what happened between them?

"But I'm not sorry for falling for Stefan. He's the best friend I've ever had, and I can't even imagine my life without him."

Stefan released the breath he was holding, his heart pounding deep in his chest, a smile curling his lips, and his eyes glowing with joy.

"I will never apologise for loving Stefan."

Stefan couldn't help but inhale a sharp breath. Caroline loved him, and she wasn't sorry about it. He felt like he could burst with happiness, all he wanted was to pull her into his arms and tell her how much he loved her, tell her how he could never live without her, and that she was his best friend. Too overwhelmed with happiness all he could do was release a soft and breathy whisper, "Caroline..."

Caroline stared wide eyed at Stefan, her heart racing at the pure happiness in his gaze. Biting her lip, she glanced shyly at him, a soft blush lighting her cheeks, "You heard all that?"

Stefan nodded, taking one step closer to Caroline.

Caroline tried to read Stefan's expression but for once she couldn't quite grasp the look on his face. Filled with anxiety she couldn't help but ask shakily, "How... how do you feel... about that?"

Stefan smiled, and took another step so that there was only inches between them. He raised his hands to cradle her cheeks between them, gently stroking his fingers across her soft skin, his eyes gazing deeply within hers.

Love, that was the look on his face. Caroline's breath caught as she realized this, just before Stefan stole it away as he covered her mouth with his and kissed her softly, lovingly, and so gentle that it brought tears to her eyes.

Stefan kept his kisses soft and loving, pouring every ounce of feeling into his touch, not wanting to overwhelm her with the depths of his feelings.

Caroline was completely lost in the touch and feel and taste of Stefan. His touch both warmed her and soothed her. She had her hands on his waist, tightening her fingers into his skin as he kissed her like she was everything.

Stefan pulled back just enough to nuzzle his nose against hers. He gazed into Caroline's bright blue eyes, his own filled with the love he felt, "I want to say it to you, Caroline, so so bad." He brushed a kiss to the side of her mouth, "But I know you still want to do this date thing with Damon and I so I shall refrain until you pick me." He couldn't help but smirk, surer than ever that Caroline would pick him and he could be with her completely as he so desperately wanted.

"Cocky much?" Caroline couldn't help but chuckle.

"You've already told me what I needed to know." Stefan brushed his thumb along her bottom lip, "Now I just have to wait until you admit it to yourself."

Caroline rolled her eyes before placing her hand on the back of his neck to pull him into a kiss. His mouth and hands on her making her veins burn with desire. She wanted him so much, but the time wasn't now.

Stefan felt her pull away, his mouth curling into a grin at the lust burning within their depths. He would wait just that little bit longer to be hers completely, and when he does, he will never ever let her go.

* * *

DAMON

Caroline looked in the mirror at her appearance, releasing a nervous breath as she eyed herself critically. She wore her hair in a high ponytail, a few loose curls surrounding her face. Her makeup was minimal, just some eyeliner, mascara, pink lip gloss and a hint of blush. She wore a white strapless dress that was covered in red roses and flared out at the skirt, coming to her knees. She had on a pair of wedges, and would pair it with a jean jacket that was hanging on the back of the door.

"You look beautiful." Stefan smiled as he entered the room, she was gorgeous and he just wanted to wrap his arms around her and beg her to stay.

Caroline turned to Stefan and smiled, "Thank you."

Stefan crossed the room to tuck her stray curl behind her ear, gazing at her with affection he brushed his hand down her soft cheek, "I want to be the bigger man and tell you to enjoy yourself but I can't. I'm selfish, and want you to have a horrible time so that you'll choose me." He ducked his head, a chuckle escaping him before asking, "Does that make me a horrible person?"

"No." Caroline smiled affectionately at Stefan, "It just makes you human."

"I-I want to kiss you." Stefan whispered huskily, every cell in his body was telling him that the woman he loved was right in front of him, looking absolutely beautiful, and he wanted to pull her to him and taste those perfectly glistening lips.

"I know." Caroline reached out and entwined her fingers with his, a small smile on her lips, "I want you to but..." She chewed on her cheek and reminded him, "I'm going on a date with your brother and I don't think it would be right."

Stefan swallowed down the knot of jealousy that struck his gut, she wasn't beautiful for him tonight but his brother. Reluctantly he released her fingers, his mind screaming in protest at the action, and gave her one last smile, "You truly are a vision, Caroline." He turned around and retreated to his room. He was unwilling to torture himself by watching Caroline leave with Damon.

Caroline knew that even though Stefan understood why she wanted to be a hundred percent sure on who she chose to be with, she knew that watching her with his brother was killing him. She didn't want to hurt him but she just needed that extra reassurance of her feelings.

The doorbell rang interrupting her thoughts.

Caroline took one last look in the mirror, smoothing down her dress before taking a deep breath and releasing it on a sigh, "Showtime."

She made her way downstairs and walked over to Damon whom stood in the doorway. He was wearing a black silk shirt with the first two buttons undone, black slacks, black shoes, and his hair was slicked back. Her heart pinged in her chest, he really was attractive, but her heart no longer raced at the sight of him.

Damon crossed the threshold and kissed her cheek, "You look gorgeous."

Caroline smiled, "Thank you. You look handsome."

"I know." Damon winked.

Caroline rolled her eyes at his typical response, letting out a chuckle.

Damon took hold of her hand and led her over to his baby; a baby blue 1969 Chevrolet Camaro SS Convertible, it was a real classic and beauty of a car. They got in the car and Damon began the drive out of Mystic Falls to a Italian restaurant.

They entered the restaurant and took their seats. They scanned their menus before ordering. Caroline had the spinach & feta cannelloni, Damon had the conchiglioni with sausage, sage & butternut squash. He had a glass of wine while she had lemonade as she was under aged.

Damon took a sip of wine, swirling it around in his mouth before swallowing, "Mmm, good vintage."

Caroline smirked, taking a sip of her lemonade and humming before swallowing, "Mmm, sparkly and lemony."

Damon chuckled, "Too bad you're too young to drink, Blondie."

Caroline narrowed her eyes, "In a restaurant yes, but at home... bring it on!"

They were interrupted by their waiter bringing their food out.

Caroline closed her eyes as she breathed in the smell of her food, making her mouth water at the delicious smell. She cut into her food and swallowed her first bite, groaning at the explosion of taste on her tongue, "Soo good."

Damon chuckled before digging into his own food, he was starving and there was something about eating Italian food which comforted him, "It is good."

Caroline continued chatting as she ate, "I've ate so much pasta in the last couple of weeks." She swallowed another mouthful, "Stefan is such a good cook and he has been insisting on teaching me the basics of Italian cooking." She laughed as she recalled their conversation, "He told me, "Caroline, there are subtle differences in each flavour, every recipe requires that special something, that it is an art form to get it right. If you are going to date Italians then you must learn to cook the food we love." And thus my Italian education was born."

Damon clenched his jaw in irritation, taking a long sip of his wine before saying, "Could we not talk about Stefan tonight?"

"Oh!" Caroline was taken aback, she didn't realize that Damon did not want her to mention Stefan at all. Understandable she supposed, she had sort of been dating the both of them.

Damon reached across the table and took Caroline's hand, "I just want tonight to be about us. For us to leave our baggage at the door and see if we can truly salvage what was between us."

Caroline relaxed, squeezing his hand in reply, a smile on her face, "I agree. Let's enjoy our night."

Damon and Caroline finished their meal, laughing and flirting the whole time. After their plates were cleared away Damon stood and held his hand out for Caroline to take, "Dance with me."

Caroline placed her hand in his and followed him out to the small lounge next to the restaurant. Damon wrapped his arm around her waist, his hand tangling with hers as they moved to the soft tone of Tony Bennett singing "For Once In My Life".

As she moved across the floor with Damon, she truly listened to the lyrics and they spoke to her unlike anything had before.

" _For once in my life I have someone who needs me, Someone I've needed so long, For once, unafraid I can go where life leads me, And somehow I know I'll be strong._

 _For once I can touch what my heart used to dream of long before I knew, Someone warm like you would make my dream come true._

 _For once in my life I won't let sorrow hurt me, Not like it's hurt me before, For once I have something I know won't desert me, I'm not alone anymore._

 _For once I can say this is mine, you can't take it, Long as I know I have love, I can make it, For once in my life I have someone who needs me._

 _For once I can say this is mine, you can't take it, Long as I know I have love, I can make it, For once in my life I have someone, someone who needs me."_

A tear slipped down Caroline's cheek as a laugh bubbled up in her chest. The whole song made her think of one thing only, Stefan. Her best friend, her confidant, her saviour, the man of her dreams. The man that she was completely in love with.

Damon looked into Caroline's tear filled orbs and swallowed hard. He could see that the song had affected her and he knew why. It hurt, realizing that she loved his little brother more than she had probably ever loved him but then what had he done to deserve her? Absolutely nothing. He had this amazing girl and he treated her horribly, Stefan on the other hand had worshipped her since the day they had clicked.

It was all suddenly so clear. She had been falling in love with Stefan from the moment he had teased her and she had told him to shut up, the grin she received in return had made her heart race. He was the best friend she'd ever had. Their night of passion had been so full of unresolved feelings that she could have slapped herself for not realizing it before. That final time on her bed, Stefan had made love to her, his eyes never straying from hers, their foreheads connected, their fingers clutching one another as they cried out their pleasures. She loved him.

Caroline looked up at Damon, her eyes telling the story of her discovery, and she wanted to tell him everything, end them for good before she started anything with Stefan. She opened her mouth to speak when Damon shook his head. She wrinkled her brow in confusion.

Damon rest his head against her, his voice pained with the oncoming heartbreak, "Don't say it, Caroline, not yet." He wrapped his arm around her back and held her close, "Just let me savour my last moment with you in my arms."

Caroline closed her eyes and nodded. It pained her that Damon had already realized what she had only just allowed herself to see. Damon HAD been jealous of her friendship with Stefan, always making snide remarks and pointing out how close they were. He had seen what was between them long before she herself had realized it. She rest her head on his shoulder, allowing a tear to escape at the end of her and Damon, an she couldn't help but whisper, "I am sorry, Damon."

"So am I, Caroline." Damon sighed into her hair, his heart heavy with sorrow but not completely broken, showing him that he did love her but it wasn't that all consumable love that lasted forever. He parted from her, an ache in his chest as he spoke, "I'll take you back to Stefan."

Caroline wanted to say something but she found her voice empty of words. What could she say that would comfort Damon? Nothing. They were both wrong in the way they acted, he slept with Elena and she slept with Stefan. If they had truly loved each other that would have never happened.

The ride back to Caroline's was quiet and full of tension. Though she found herself not regretting dating Damon over the past week, as he had shown her the kind of boyfriend he could have been if he put his heart into their relationship a little bit more. At least they had ended their relationship in a better way than in the aftermath of their cheating.

Damon parked the car in front of her house and turned to face Caroline. He needed to do one more thing before he said goodbye to her forever.

Caroline stared into Damon's blue eyes as he neared her. Her eyes closed as he covered her mouth with his, the kiss soft and sweet, not passionate, a goodbye kiss.

Damon breathed her in for the last time before pulling back. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, swallowed back the lump in his throat and whispered hoarsely, "Goodbye, Caroline Forbes."

Caroline raised her hand to cover his, a shine of tears in her eyes as she said goodbye to her first love, "Goodbye, Damon Salvatore." She brushed a kiss across his cheek before leaving the car and walking up her path.

She walked inside, dropped her keys on the table and made her way upstairs. She stared at Stefan's closed door, hesitating for a moment before gently pushing it open and walking inside. A smile bloomed on her face, her chest full of warmth as she took in the sight of Stefan.

Stefan was asleep on his bed, his journal open on his lap, the pen still against the page. He must have fell asleep while writing.

Caroline walked over to the bed, gently taking the pen from his hand and picking up his journal. Her eyes briefly skimmed the page, the names Caroline and Damon jumping out at her so she promptly shut it less she be tempted to read Stefan's private thoughts about her. She wouldn't violate his trust like that.

She grabbed the blanket and covered Stefan with it. She smiled affectionately down at him, dying to tell him what she'd realized tonight but she wouldn't wake him up to tell him, he looked so peaceful that she didn't have the heart to disturb him. Instead she ran her hand through his hair, placed a kiss on his cheek and whispered, "I choose you, Stefan Salvatore."

He didn't wake, only moved his head to face Caroline, as if he sensed her there and wanted to be closer to her.

Caroline quietly left Stefan's room and made her way to her own. She was filled with nervous excitement about telling him how she really felt.

* * *

STEFAN

Caroline rolled over as she woke up only to scrunch her nose in confusion as she heard the crinkle of paper. Opening her eyes she saw a beautiful red rose next to her, paper beside it. She picked it up, a smile on her face as she read it.

 _Morning Beautiful,_

 _You look so sweet as you sleep, do you know that? I was tempted to lay beside you and hold you in my arms until you opened those pretty blue eyes. But I resisted, just._

 _I have run a bath ready for you. Just hop in and enjoy it. Relax, and all your worries will melt away. When you're done I will have breakfast waiting for you._

 _Love_

 _Stefan xx_

Caroline had the biggest grin on her face as she held the note to her chest. Stefan was so thoughtful and considerate, and she loved him all the more for it.

She retrieved the clothes she would wear and headed to the bath that Stefan prepared for her.

* * *

Stefan smiled as he heard Caroline enter the bathroom. He had the whole day planned, every single thing that Caroline enjoyed he would do for her, showing her that he knew her better than anyone. He wouldn't ask how the date with Damon went because the truth was that he did not want to know. He didn't care if it was good, okay, brilliant or terrible. Today was about him and Caroline and by the end of the night he hoped he would know for sure how Caroline felt.

He laid a red tablecloth across the table, and placed the plates, glasses and cutlery on it. He placed a vase filled with the rest of the dozen roses he had bought for her in the middle. He had made banana chocolate pancakes today; Caroline's favourite, and placed a stack on each of their plates.

He heard her come in, and turned to face her. He walked over, tangled his hand with her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "Morning, beautiful."

Caroline smiled back, "Morning, Stefan." She glanced at the set table and gasped in pleasure, "Oh, Stefan!" She walked over, running her fingers across the petals of the roses, her smile widened as she noticed the pancakes. Her favourite. She spun around, tears in her eyes at the sweet gesture, "This is... amazing! No one has ever done this for me before."

"It is my pleasure, Caroline." Stefan placed his hands on her hips, a smile on his face as he saw the happiness on hers, "You are more than worth it."

Caroline blushed, feeling overwhelmed by how much effort Stefan had put in to this morning alone.

Stefan held out a chair for Caroline, stroking her shoulders as she sat. He pushed his face into her hair, breathing her in before kissing her cheek, "Enjoy."

They talked about everything and nothing over breakfast. Stefan made it his mission to keep the smile and laughter in her voice all day today. He would make her happy.

* * *

Today has been the perfect day. Stefan escorted Caroline everywhere today, his hand wrapped firmly around hers. He surprised her by leaving little notes in her bag - you are beautiful, you make me happy, I adore you - and dropping a kiss on her cheek whenever he saw her.

He surprised her at lunch with a picnic on the grass, one of her favourite activities. She leant into his side, the cool September air blowing goosebumps along her skin, only to be covered with a blanket by Stefan. They shared another smile and a kiss on the cheek before going back to relaxing contentedly next to each other.

* * *

Once home, Caroline and Stefan went to their rooms to change. Meeting downstairs when they were done.

Stefan stared at Caroline, his breathe taken away at the sight of her. She wore her curls down tonight, the hair brushing teasingly across her shoulders. She had on a red spaghetti strap top, covering her chest and arms in red lace, a black miniskirt that just brushed the top of her thighs, and red leather boots that ended below the knee. She wasn't just beautiful, gorgeous, or even sexy, she was HOT! Smoking hot, to be precise.

Caroline bit her lip, pleased by Stefan's speechlessness as he looked at her outfit. He was looking mighty fine himself; jeans that hugged him in all the right places, a grey T-shirt that showed a hint of the defined muscles underneath, and a black leather jacket.

Stefan finally found his voice, "You look gorgeous, Caroline." He took her hand and raised it to his lips brushing a kiss across her knuckles. He tucked her arm under his and led her to his car; a red 1963 Porsche 356B Karmann Coupe. He helped her inside and got in his side before driving to their destination.

Caroline laughed as a he saw where they were, turning to Stefan her eyes shone bright with delight, "A karaoke bar?"

Stefan smiled, "I know how much you love karaoke, Caroline."

Caroline almost ran inside she was so excited. Stefan followed her chuckling, he knew she would love it. She had such a beautiful voice that he could listen to it all night. He got them both some drinks; a coke each, and sat at a table waiting for Caroline to join him.

Caroline bounced over, almost vibrating with excitement, giggles escaping her as she sat close to Stefan, "I can't believe you took me to a karaoke bar! How do you know that it's my favourite thing to do?"

"I told you, Caroline." Stefan pushed her hair behind her ear, his thumb stroking under her jaw, "I know everything about you."

Caroline stared into Stefan's eyes, transfixed by the love in his gaze. Had he always looked at her that way? Or was it only since their passionate night had unlocked the hidden feelings within them? Before she could ponder more her name was called.

Stefan relaxed back in his seat, his full attention on Caroline as the opening chords of the song began.

Caroline took a breath before singing only to Stefan, hoping to convey how much she loved him through her voice:

 _"I wear your winter coat, The one you love to wear, So I keep feeling close, To us beyond compare, The moment we can have, You catch me in your eyes, That beauty on my pillow, That holds me in the night, And I will find my strength to untame my mouth,When I used to be afraid of the words, But with you I've learned just to let it out, Now my heart is ready to burst."_

Stefan hadn't heard the song before, but as Caroline's melodic voice washed over him as she sung only to him, his heart rate picked up and unexpected tears came to his eyes. God her voice, it was powerful, heartbreaking and beautiful, even more so when he listened to what the lyrics said.

 _"'Cause I, I feel like I'm ready for love, And I wanna be your everything and more, And I know every day you say it, But I just want you to be sure, That I'm yours"_

Stefan's breath stopped. I feel like I'm ready for love. That's what she sang to him, her teary gaze piercing through him and clutching his heart in a vice. Did that mean? Was she choosing him? Did she love him too?

 _"And if I've been feeling heavy, You take me from the dark, Your arms they keep me steady, So nothing could fall apart, And I will find my strength to untame my mouth, When I used to be afraid of the words, But with you I've learned just to let it out, Now my heart is ready to burst."_

Caroline held her breath as the song finished, her eyes locked on Stefan's, the rest of the bar disappearing, and only the two of them remaining. Did he understand what she had been trying to tell him?

Stefan stood up and made quick strides to the stage where he buried his hand in Caroline's hair, his other around her waist pulling her flush against him, and he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her with every ounce of love he possessed.

Caroline clutched her hands in Stefan's jacket, holding him tight against her as she moved her mouth over his in a loving embrace. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her tongue dancing with his, happiness overwhelming her.

Stefan pulled back to rest his forehead against hers, his eyes full of awe, his hand leaving her hair to cup her jaw, "I love you, Caroline Forbes." A grin lit up his face, "I'm yours."

Caroline smiled brighter than she ever thought possible, tears filling her eyes as she gazed back at her best friend, the man she loved, "I love you too, Stefan Salvatore." She raised her hands to cup his cheeks, "I choose you. I am yours, for as long as you'll have me."

"Forever." Stefan replied instantly before taking her lips in a passionate kiss. She picked him, the woman of his dreams that meant absolutely everything to him chose him.

Who would have thought that his girlfriend cheating on would turn out to be the best thing that ever happened to him? It brought him to Caroline and he could never regret anything that led her to his life.

Stefan left her mouth to kiss across her jaw to whisper huskily in her ear, "Let's get out of here."

Caroline took his hand and followed him out of the bar. She knew that she was in for a night of relearning his body. A seductive smile curled her lips as she eyed his sports car. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind and whispered, "Did I ever tell you that I don't like sports cars; they're too hard to make out in."

Stefan shuddered at the feel of her breath on his neck, his jeans instantly becoming tight. He grabbed her and pushed her against his car, "Let's see if I can't change your mind about that." He began kissing down her neck, nipping and sucking at the skin he found there.

Caroline giggled at his statement before dissolving into a moan. If anyone could change her mind it would be Stefan.

Stefan returned his mouth to hers, and kissed her with hunger. He ran his hands down to her thighs and hooked them around his waist. He groaned deep in his chest as her center came in to contact with his. He tore his mouth from hers to stare lustfully at her, his breathing rapid as his heart pounded.

Caroline nipped his bottom lip, "I love you."

"God I love you." Stefan moaned and pulled her back to his lips.

TBC

AN - I think it's kind of obvious what is going to happen in the next chapter, right? I couldn't resist using Ella Henderson's "Yours" for Caroline's song, it is THE Steroline anthem after all. I hope you all enjoyed it.


	8. Chapter 8 - Together At Last

**One Sober Night**

 **Chapter 8 – Together At Last**

Stefan was kissing her neck as he fumbled with the car door, his concentration shot as Caroline moaned into his ear and dug her fingers into his back. He finally managed to get the door open and he laid her down across the seats, covering her with his body.

"Ouch!" Caroline moaned in pain as the stick dug into her back. She shifted her head back to glare at Stefan, "See! This is why I don't like making out in sports cars!"

Stefan chuckled at the annoyed look on her face, paired with her flushed cheeks she looked utterly flustered and he loved seeing her look so undone. Shifting around he sat on the passenger seat, and pulled her into his lap, "Better?"

Caroline's legs straddled him, her hands resting on his shoulders, "Much better!" She grinned before leaning down and covering his mouth with hers. She let her hands roam over his chest as she swallowed his moans, her hips rubbing against his, tantalizing the both of them.

Stefan buried his hand in her hair, running his fingers through the soft locks. With his other hand he stroked down her back, slipping his fingers under her top to caress her skin, moaning at the feeling of her against the pads of his fingers. In the weeks since they'd made love he had dreamed about her body almost every night, leaving him aching and wanting for her. And now she was his, finally and completely.

Caroline bit his lip just as she ran her hands under his shirt, her breath hitching as she felt the muscles that had haunted her dreams for weeks. Stefan wasn't overly built but he had a perfectly defined chest, and her mouth watered at a sudden need to kiss every inch of him. With that in mind, she dragged his shirt up and over his head, staring lustfully at Stefan before ducking her head and licking a path from his nipple to his throat.

Stefan groaned deep in his throat, her warm breath on his chest making his pulse race with want. He reached for her top and almost ripped it off in his haste to get to her naked skin. He trailed his fingers along the skin of her back until he reached the clasp of her bra, which he quickly unhooked, dragging the material across her back over her shoulders down her arms, his eyes locked on her as she was revealed to him.

Caroline couldn't help but lower her eyes shyly as she sat bare before Stefan in nothing but her miniskirt, even though Stefan had already seen all of her before some way this felt different, more meaningful, more intimate than before. Now they knew that they loved each other.

Stefan cupped her jaw, pulling her head up to meet his gaze, his other hand resting just below her breast, caressing her softly, "Don't hide from me, Caroline." He moved his hand up to palm her breast, his thumb catching against her nipple causing her to gasp, "You are so beautiful." He lowered his head and covered her other nipple with his mouth, sucking on the bud and twirling his tongue around it.

Caroline couldn't take her eyes off of Stefan, her breathing speeding up as she saw the love and desire in his gaze. She ran her fingers through his hair, scratching her nails against his scalp as she shifted her hips against his, a moan escaping them both at the delicious friction. She repeated the motion just to hear Stefan's gasp against her skin, and the way his fingers tensed on the breast he had been massaging.

Stefan ran his teeth across her nipple, smirking at the groan she let out, and just because he loved to get a reaction from her he did it again, humming as he felt the moan vibrate against his lips. Finally leaving her breasts he trailed his mouth down her ribcage, grinning as she squirmed in his lap, not from desire but because he'd found a ticklish spot. Taking full advantage teased her some more with his mouth before letting his hands join in, her giggles warming his heart.

Caroline grabbed hold of Stefan's hair, pulling him back to her laughing lips, "No fair!" She took his lips in hers aggressively, biting down hard on his lower lip before sucking it into her mouth and soothing the bite with her tongue. She rocked her hips hard against his, the zip of his jeans rubbing against her wet panties and causing her eyes to roll back in her head.

Stefan slid his hands down her back to her her skirt covered ass, squeezing her gently in his hands, then he followed the material of her skirt until he reached her inner thigh. He pulled away from her mouth to watch her as he teasingly ran his fingers close to her centre, just brushing against the damp material before pulling his hand back.

Caroline whined as he moved his hand away, her hips thrusting against him, needing him back to where she wanted him most. She opened her heavy lidded eyes to see the pleased smirk on Stefan's face. Not letting him just tease her, she shifted down his legs until she was almost on his knees, her own smirk on her lips as he immediately tried to pull her back to him. She wagged her finger, "Nu-uh! It's my turn to play with you." She pulled his head toward her and kissed him deeply, moaning into his mouth before whispering against his lips, "Stefan..."

Stefan shuddered, both from the sound of his name on her lips and the way she nipped his bottom lip afterwards. He placed his hands on her waist, not directing her movements just needing to touch her. The way she was looking at him caused his cock to jump in his pants, her blue eyes dark with lust and the way she chewed her lip got his pulse raising.

Caroline ran her hands along his jeans covered thighs to palm his erection through the material, he let out a long moan and she couldn't help but giggle, giving him another squeeze just to hear it again.

"Tease." Stefan moaned, and sprung forward to attack her mouth, his fingers digging into her hips as he nipped and kissed across her throat.

Caroline threw her head back, a breathy moan escaping her lips at the feel of his mouth on her. She ran her fingernail up the zipper on his jeans, he thrust against her hand and moaned into her neck. She undid the button and lowered his fly, slipping her hand in and cupping his bulge through his underwear.

Stefan thrust into her hand and moaned, "Caroline..." He wanted to feel her hand on his flesh, and her mouth surrounding him, he wanted to bury his hands in her hair and hold her against him as he filled her mouth with his seed. He groaned, his length growing larger at the visual in his head. He ran his hand along her spine to curl in her hair and groaned, "I want... I want you to..."

"What?" Caroline whispered, rubbing her hand against his solid flesh, his panties dampening further, needing him inside her to satiate the lust she had for him. She kissed across his jaw to whisper huskily in his ear, "What do you want, baby?"

"Your hand, your mouth, you surrounding me." Stefan was lost in a haze of Caroline, in the small surroundings of his car, her scent filled his nostril and made him crazy for her.

Caroline bit her lip, looking at Stefan from under her lashes, walking her hand over his chest, "I want to do all those things to you, Stefan." She slid her hand inside his boxers and wrapped her hand around his dick, slowly moving her hand along him to tease him, "But I can't do all that in this small space, baby." She nipped her away across his throat and moaned as she ran her thumb across his head collecting the pre-cum.

Stefan watched with heavy lidded eyes as she removed her hand from his length and sucked her thumb into her mouth. He groaned at the erotic sight, lifting his hips and pulling his pants down enough for his cock to fully spring free. He cupped her through her panties, running a finger along her slit, loving the moan she let out, before he yanked her underwear to the side. He slipped a finger inside of her, his thumb circling her clit, watching with rapt attention as she rode his fingers.

Caroline placed her hands on his shoulder, sinking down onto his fingers, moaning deeply as he stroked the fire inside of her. She rest her head against his, looking deeply in to his desire filled eyes, a constant litany of moans escaping her as she felt her peak near.

Stefan could see how closer she was so he found that little nub inside of her and rubbed frantically against it, his thumb circling her clit and applying pressure to it. Her moans grew louder, her eyes began fluttering, his inner muscles clenching against his fingers. He wanted her to let go, to lose her control and explode around his fingers, "Come for me, Caroline."

Caroline gasped as she felt the flutter in her stomach, her thrusts becoming jerky, her fingers digging into his shoulder, a cry leaving her lips as she came, "Stefan!"

Stefan's breathing became laboured as he watched the pleasure overtake Caroline's face and the tight grip her muscles hand on his fingers. He stroked her through her peak, and not able to wait any longer he gripped his cock in his other hand and teased the head around her wet pussy. His other hand he brought to his mouth, and made sure she was watching as he let his tongue circle the top of his fingers, groaning at the taste of her sweetness. He smirked at the desire in her eyes, opened his mouth and as he sucked his fingers into his mouth he slid his member deep into her core. Groaning at the double sensation of her taste in his mouth and her moist walls gripping him, trembles from her recent orgasm still caressing his dick.

Caroline's breathing shuttered as he pushed his hardness inside of her, he was the perfect fit, filling her up completely. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him to her and started kissing him as she lifted her hips and slammed them back down. Her moans were swallowed by his eager mouth just as his were greedily accepted by her. She rode him gently, slowly increasing the pace until she was bouncing wildly in his lap.

Stefan bent his head and took an inviting nipple into his mouth as they swung in front of his face. He had one hand on the base of her spine, pulling her into him on every thrust, his other cupped the back of her neck and ran in to her hair. He could feel his balls begin to tighten so he knew he was close, he moved his hand to her clit and began circling her, the change in her thrusts let him know that she was close.

Caroline threw her head back, her hips circling around his cock, her breasts bouncing around as she moved with wild abandon above him. Her pussy began to tighten around him and her moans became louder and louder, she buried her hands in her hair and stiffened as she exploded around him, a scream leaving her throat, "Stefan!"

As her walls tightened impossibly tight around his dick, he thrust his hips up into her frantically until he spilled his seed inside of her, his hands holding her tight against him as he groaned out, "Caroline."

Caroline fell forward, her head settling between his shoulder and neck, her breathing coming in desperate pants as her heart tried to calm down from their passionate lovemaking.

Stefan wrapped his arms around her back, his face buried in her hair as he tried to calm his racing heart. His dick was still twitching in her tightness, joined together as close as possible. He smiled, finally able to whisper the words that had been on the tip of his tongue but he had been too afraid and in denial to tell her, the night he had last had her body. He pulled her closer to him, breathed in their combined scents and stroked along her naked back, "I love you, Caroline."

Caroline smiled into his neck, before pulling back to look into his bright eyes, "I love you too, Stefan."

Stefan brushed his mouth against hers, his hands going to palm her firm ass, wanting to have her again and again until the only name she could remember was his.

Caroline cradled his cheeks between her palms, a smirk curling her lips as she saw the renewed desire in his eyes, she wanted to explore that but she wouldn't spend all night making love to him in an uncomfortable car, "I want to continue this, Stefan, but in a bed." She nipped his earlobe, breathing heavily into it, "All the things I want to do to you..." She pulled back to smirk seductively at him, "I need space."

Stefan groaned, pulling her back to him and devouring her lips. Lust filling his being, he was tempted to just throw her in the back seat and have his way with her but she was right, space would be a good thing to properly worship her body as he was desperate too. He smiled at her, stroking his hand through her hair, "Okay, Caroline, let's go to mine."

Caroline chewed on her lip concerned, "Are you sure?"

Stefan brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear, smiling at her concern, "It is still my home too." He pulled her in for a quick kiss, "Not that I haven't enjoyed living with you the past few weeks because I have, very much." He trailed his hands down her sides, grinning at the way her breath hitched, "But your mom could be there and I don't think she'd want to know what I am going to do to you once I get you in a bed."

Caroline's breathing increased and her eyes darkened with lust. She pulled Stefan in for a hot desire full kiss, pushing him back she growled, "Drive. Now."

Stefan chuckled, "Yes, Ma'am." He reached his hand back to the back seat to retrieve her top and passed it to her, "You better put this back on."

Caroline put her top back on and moved off his lap, pulling her miniskirt back down to cover her. She waited for Stefan to scoot over to the drivers side and then she retook her seat. As he drove off she placed her head on his shoulder and kissed along his throat, her hand stroking along his thighs rocketing his desire as he put his foot down harder. She couldn't help but let out a little giggle at that.

* * *

Stefan pulled up outside the boarding house and cut the engine. He hadn't been here in several weeks, and while part of him was slightly concerned that Damon was here, with Caroline teasing him the whole ride, an even bigger part of him didn't care. This place was both his and Damon's and he could come and go as he damn well pleased.

Caroline tugged on his ear with her teeth one more time before getting out of the car. She sent Stefan a flirty wink before almost skipping over to the door, her hand was on the knob and she was about to open it when he covered her body from behind.

Stefan pushed his hard body against Caroline's, his groin lined up with her ass grinding himself into her, his palms playing with her stomach under her top, his mouth spreading kisses across her neck, moaning as she pushed back against him. He spun her around, lifting her up so that her legs wrapped around his waist, one arm around her waist as the other fumbled blindly for the door and somehow managed to get it open.

Caroline buried her hands in his hair, her mouth devouring his, her hips bucking against him. She would have barely even noticed coming inside if it wasn't for Stefan slamming her into the walls, and table, knocking off pictures and whatever filled the table, not that she cared, all she cared about was having Stefan's bare skin against hers as quick as possible.

When Stefan felt Caroline's hands grab hold of his shirt he gladly pulled back and let her pull it over his head. Following her lead he dragged the material up and over her skin throwing it across the room to where he didn't really care. His only thought, his only vision, his focus was on Caroline, nothing else mattered except making her scream for him, over and over.

Caroline placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him back to her lips, nipping and sucking on his lips as her hands went down to his jeans and she unbuttoned and unzipped them before roughly shoving them down his legs. Her hand immediately went to cup his bulge, her mouth watering at the thought of wrapping her mouth around him again, she didn't get to taste his come last time, this time however, she wouldn't stop until he filled her mouth.

Stefan cradled her face between his hands as she cupped his member, the dark desire in her eyes made his pulse race, knowing instinctively what she wanted to do. He wouldn't deny her anything, but he wanted to taste her sweet pussy again, the first time had never left his mind and he was dying to just bury his head between her thighs and make her scream, but he wanted them to bring each other pleasure. He picked her up again and walked her upstairs to his bedroom, sucking on her nipples all the way.

* * *

Damon was in the kitchen when he heard the front door open, then banging, and the sounds of pictures falling. He had been so used to being alone in the house that he thought someone must be breaking in. He cautiously made his way to the door and peered out, his jaw clenching at what he saw.

Caroline and Stefan were making out, she was against the table with him between her legs, their tops a thing of the past, Caroline's bare back on show for him.

Damon clenched his jaw, he knew they were going to get together but he didn't think that the day after his date with her when they said goodbye that they would just have sex in the middle of his hallway. He was surprised that Stefan didn't realize with the door unlocked that he was in fact in.

He waited for Stefan to take Caroline up the stairs before he moved, he tried to ignore the giggles from Caroline, grabbed his keys off the side and left. He was not going to just sit here and listen as Stefan had sex with his ex-girlfriend. No way.

* * *

Stefan stumbled through the door of his bedroom, kicking it shut behind him, and then he threw Caroline onto his bed. He grinned at the picture she made; her hair wild and ruffled from his hands, her beautiful breasts free for his eyes to feast on, and her legs spread wide so that he could see her panties under her skirt.

Caroline felt her skin warm under his lustful gaze, her nipples tightening into hard peaks, and her pussy becoming wet. She wanted his mouth everywhere; her nipples, her pussy, back to her mouth, and at the same time she wanted to have her lips all over him. They had a lot of sexual tension to get rid of, the last few weeks they had flirted and teased each other so much that she was full of desire for him and she wasn't sure one night alone could take care of it. Not that it mattered anymore, Stefan was hers now and that meant that she could make love to him whenever she wanted.

Stefan crawled onto his bed, kissing his way up Caroline's thighs, palming her sex with his hand. He hummed with pleasure as he reached the apex of her thighs, nuzzling his nose into her lace covered core, breathing in that sweet scent that was all Caroline and caused his dick to twitch in his pants. He took hold of her skirt and pulled it down her legs, taking her panties with it so that she was revealed to his eyes, he licked his lips at the glistening folds that were begging for his touch. He bent his down and dragged his tongue from her slit to her clit, groaning as he tasted her again.

Caroline arched her hips, a moan leaving her at the exquisite feel of his tongue on her, his hand brushing the entrance of her sex. Only that's not only what she wanted, she reached for his head and tugged him away from her, shaking her head at him.

Stefan licked his lips, a confused look in his eyes, "You don't want me to eat you, Caroline?" The disappointment was clear on his face and in his tone, he had been craving another taste of her ever since the first time he had buried his face between her thighs and devoured her pussy until she came.

Caroline sat up and pulled Stefan to her lips, moaning as she tasted herself on him, looking at him she smirked, "Oh, I want you to, Stefan, trust me."

"Then what's the problem?" Stefan cupped her jaw while his other hand teased her along her folds, "I want to taste you so bad." He nipped her lip harshly before growling, "Let me taste you, Caroline."

Caroline groaned, Stefan's deep and husky voice made her walls clench and her juices flow, he was so sexy but she wouldn't give in to him, she wanted what she wanted and she was going to get it. With that in mind, she scooted backwards on the bed until her back hit the headboard, she crooked her finger at Stefan in a 'come here' gesture, and smirked as she whispered, "I want you in my mouth at the same time, Stefan." She looked at him under her lashes and chewed on her lip, "Do you want that too?"

"Fuck yes!" Stefan replied hoarsely, he moved on his hands and knees up to where Caroline looked at him expectantly, looking so cute and innocent and so damn sexy that his cock grew even harder under her watchful gaze. He reached her and pulled her in for a hot and messy kiss, grabbing hold of her waist he pulled her against his chest and switched their positions, him against the bed and her on top. He pulled away and demanded, "Turn around."

Caroline shuddered at his command, his pussy so wet she was surprised that she wasn't dripping with it. She lent to her side, placing her hands on either side of his hips as she swung her leg over and knelt in front of his face. The soft breeze of his breath on her core had her whimpering, now desperate to feel his mouth on her.

Stefan ran his hands along her thighs until he palmed her ass, he tugged hard and pulled her dripping core to his face, groaning as he stroked his tongue against her folds. He moved his mouth and tongue against her, lost in a haze of desire when he felt her tongue swirl around his head, he bucked his hips and moaned against her. The anticipation of her warm mouth wrapped around his dick was making him super sensitive to her every touch, her little licks and quick sucks of his head was making him go insane. He pulled away from her pussy to almost whimper, "Stop teasing me and suck me, Caroline."

As if that was what she had been waiting for, she hollowed her cheeks and sunk her mouth down his shaft, swallowing all of him.

"Fuck!" Stefan cried out, his hips jerking up involuntarily, his fingers digging into her ass at the feel of all of him down her throat. In response he licked his tongue around her clit, not letting up in the slightest in the speed of his movements. His hand came down to slide inside of her, fucking her with his finger as he licked all around her. Her moans around his cock were driving him insane, the urge to thrust was nearly overwhelming, but he held back for now and groaned around her sweet flesh.

Caroline moaned around his dick, part from having his solid flesh in her mouth and the way he was licking and stroking her pussy. She thrust her hips against his face as she bobbed up and down his shaft. It felt so good, pleasuring each other at the same time, feeling their moans vibrate against their respective flesh. She could tell that he was holding himself back so she slipped her mouth off him and moaned, "You can thrust into my mouth, Stefan." She licked a path from the base right to the tip, "I want you to come."

Stefan thrust his hips, groaning as her lips eagerly sucked him deep. Knowing he wouldn't last much longer at this pace, he ate her furiously, his tongue teeth and fingers working her pussy until she was grinding into his face. He dug his fingers in her ass holding her against him, his hips pumping deep into her mouth, until he groaned and shot his come into her willing throat. To his delight, Caroline came at the same time, her moans vibrating against his shaft, extending his own orgasm.

Caroline sucked and moaned around Stefan's dick as she swallowed all he had to give her. Her legs were trembling as Stefan brought her to heaven, his mouth still working her, still drawing her orgasm out until she felt like she was going to shatter, her pussy swollen and tender and unable to take anymore. She rolled off of him and just laid back panting, her heart beating uncontrollably within her chest, shudders still rocking her body.

Stefan felt boneless as he laid out against his bed, a dopey grin on his face. He was spent, happy, and highly content. Caroline was passed out next to him, the occasional shake from her caused his grin to grow even wider. He had totally rocked her world, just as she had rendered him immobile. He reached over and ran his hand along her thigh, "You okay?"

"Yeah." Caroline breathed out, scooting backwards on her side so she could see Stefan's face, the smile on his face matching hers, "I'm okay. You?"

"Oh yeah." Stefan grinned lasciviously, nipping the skin of her thigh before gazing at her again, "I've just spent the night with you. I'm perfect."

Caroline smiled brightly, a light blush on her cheeks as she recalled everything they had done, the pleasure they had found in each others bodies. She found the strength to sit up, lean over Stefan and kiss him lovingly, her hand on his chest as she thoroughly explored his mouth.

Stefan smiled as he kissed her back just as lovingly, his hand sliding into her deliciously sex messed hair, his other wrapping around her waist to pull her against his chest. He rolled her underneath him, settling between her open thighs, his member trying to twitch back to life as it brushed her slick pussy.

Caroline sighed as she sunk back into the pillows, her arms skimming across the skin of his back to grip his shoulders, her legs curling around his waist. A gasp left her mouth as she felt his hardness brush against her, looking deep into his eyes her heart raced at the sheer depth of feelings in his gaze, the green almost glowing in the dark light of the bedroom.

Stefan smiled at her before taking her lips in a passionate kiss, his arm wrapping around her waist and hoisting her up only to press her against the headboard. He slid his free hand across her cheek to tangle in her hair, pulling her toward him for an ardent kiss before nuzzling his nose against her, a smile turning the corner of his mouth as he spoke deeply with meaning, "I love you, Caroline."

Caroline gasped as he slid into her, her fingers digging into his shoulders, her eyes fluttering closed as the sensation of him filling her. His strong hands held her against the headboard as he began to rock his hips, she moaned at how deep he felt inside her, her head tilting back as she pushed herself against him, pushing him even deeper inside of her clenching walls.

Stefan buried his face into her neck, his hand flat against the wall, his thrusts becoming harder and faster, she just felt way too good around him. He sucked on her neck, his teeth biting the skin, leaving a very visible love bite. He smirked knowingly, wanting to mark her for everybody to see that she belonged to him. He tilted his hips at an angle, hitting her spot just right, causing him to groan and her to scream as she tightened around him.

Caroline screamed, her eyes fluttering in ecstasy, his hips pounding into hers sending her to the edge. Her pussy started to flutter as she felt her orgasm build from her toes, her skin beginning to feel electrified, her breath coming in heaving pants, clutching at him as she shook around him, his name falling from her lips in a cry, "Stefan!"

Stefan cradled the back of her head in his hands as he devoured her lips, pumping hard into her slick tightening walls, groaning into her mouth as his own impending orgasm started at the base of his spine. He thrust within her a few more times before exploding, seeing stars behind his eyes as she clenched tight around him, groaning at the intenseness of what he felt.

Caroline kissed Stefan's cheeks, his jaw, and his mouth as she calmed him down from the high of their joining together, it was mind blowing the way he made her fall apart, her only thought of him as she let go of control completely and just let herself feel. It was amazing and freeing, Stefan being the only person to make her feel this way, the only one she ever wanted to make her feel like this, Holding him even tighter, she kissed him sweetly and whispered emotionally, "I love you, Stefan."

"I love you too, Caroline." Stefan smiled at her with the biggest smile she'd ever seen, big bright and gorgeous, his eyes crinkling at the corners with his happiness. He laid her back down against his pillows, snuggling against her, his arms tight around her, his legs tangling with hers, his forehead against hers, his gaze never straying from hers as he blindly reached for the blanket to cover them.

Caroline rest her hand against his heart, the other around his waist, a blinding smile on her face at the love she saw reflected back at her. She bent forward for one final kissing before closing her eyes and falling asleep inside the strong embrace of her boyfriend.

Stefan smiled as he felt her drift off, his fingers running through her hair to guide her gently into sleep. His every dream was in his arms right now, and part of him didn't want to sleep in case he awoke to find this all a fantasy but he knew, down inside his heart, that this was real and Caroline was now his girlfriend.

He couldn't help but smile at that. She was his girl and one word had never made him happier. He closed his eyes, snuggling against her, breathing her in and he fell into sleep with Caroline secured gently in his arms.

TBC

AN – Hope you all enjoyed it ;) I'm pretty sure there will be one more chapter and then this is finished. I will be sad to see it go, I have really enjoyed writing this.


	9. Chapter 9 - Happy Ending

Here it is, the final chapter. Enjoy.

 **One Sober Night**

 **Chapter 9 – Happy Ending**

Stefan woke up with a smile on his face, Caroline still firmly encased in his arms as she slept. Yesterday had been the most amazing day of his life, he had spoiled and pampered Caroline, took her on a date and finally confessed his love to her. She returned it and chose him. He had never felt so happy in his entire life, his love and desire for her took him over and he made love to her in his car in the parking lot. Then they came back to the boarding house and he made love to her all night long, relearning every dip and curve of her body, filing away all the spots which made her moan and her breath to catch.

He rolled to his side and just gazed at her. She was the most beautiful, loving and enticing woman he had ever known. He was sorry that it had taken him so long to realize just how in love with this gorgeous girl he was. So much wasted time. From this moment on he would never waste another moment with her, he would love and cherish her for as long as she allowed him.

Stefan placed a kiss on her cheek and quietly left the bed. He put on some pants and a t shirt and left to go downstairs. For the first official day as boyfriend and girlfriend he would surprise Caroline with breakfast in bed.

* * *

The first thing Stefan saw when he walked in the kitchen was Damon. He was sitting at the table, cup of coffee in hand, an empty plate in front of him, reading the paper. They both stared at each other, not a sound was heard as they communicated through their eyes and clenched fists.

Damon lifted his chin and finally acknowledged his brother, "Brother."

Stefan hesitated for a moment, continuing to glare at his brother before finally clenching his jaw and repeated, "Brother."

And just like that, the animosity left their stances, not completely as there was still a lot of hurt on either side but the use of 'brother' in regards to each other was a step in the right direction for reconciliation. Not today, or tomorrow, or even the day after that, but at some time in the future they would be brothers again.

Damon finished his last drops of coffee and placed his cup and plate in the sink. He walked past his brother, reached the doorway and just stopped. He blew out a breath and said quietly, "I am happy for you, brother."

Stefan was surprised at his brothers statement. He didn't know how to respond so all he could say was, "I love her, Damon."

"I know." Damon's voice was soft, a chuckle leaving him, "I'm pretty sure I knew before you did."

Stefan didn't bother to respond. What could he truly say? That he's loved Caroline for a long long time, almost from the beginning even though he was in love with another girl, or at least he thought he was. All that mattered to him was how he felt now, and what he felt for Caroline was beyond words, she made him feel alive and invincible, capable of anything as long as she was by his side.

Damon didn't know what else to say to Stefan, he knew that they weren't ready to forgive and forget for a very long time, and he still had lingering feelings for Caroline despite their goodbye. But if Stefan was coming back home he knew she would be around much more and he would have to get used to it, "Are you back home now?"

"Yes, I think so." Stefan answered. He was pretty sure that Liz wouldn't be so accommodating to him now that he was officially with her daughter, so he thought it was time for him to come back home.

Damon nodded, pleased to have his brother back home, it was lonely without him there, even if all they did was fight it was nice to have him around. He then left.

Stefan moved to the cupboards and prepared the ingredients he would need to make Caroline breakfast.

* * *

Stefan walked into his room carrying a tray filled with pancakes slathered in maple syrup, two glasses of juice, and a single stem rose in a glass. He smiled at the sight of her tangled in his sheets, her arms wrapped around his pillow. He placed the tray on his end table, took off his t shirt and pants and slid back into bed with Caroline. He leant his head on his hand and brushed her hair out of her face, trailing his fingers down the side of her cheek, smiling as she sighed and turned her face into his touch.

Caroline opened her eyes to see Stefan's smiling face in front of her, she couldn't help but smile back, his visage an alluring sight to wake up to and something she wouldn't mind getting used to. She scooted over, throwing her arm around his waist and laid her head against his, "Morning."

"Morning, beautiful." Stefan nuzzled his nose against hers, "I made us breakfast."

Caroline beamed, "Mmm, sounds perfect."

Stefan brushed his mouth teasingly against hers whispering, "Not as perfect as you." He covered her lips with his and sighed with pleasure as he languidly explored her mouth. He wanted to spend every morning like this, waking up wrapped around the love of his life, sharing lazy morning kisses, maybe turning those kisses into sweet morning sex, and then treating her to breakfast in bed. It sounded like heaven, but until they finished senior year and headed to college that dream would not become a reality just yet.

Caroline bit her lip as she pulled back, her eyes shining bright with joy. Part of her still couldn't believe that she was here right now, in the bed of her best friend, after spending all night learning his body, and so in love with each other. And he brought her breakfast in bed. He was perfect, and she loved him more than she thought possible. She couldn't remember ever being happier.

Stefan reached over and grabbed the tray. He put it in between them on the bed, he handed her the glass of juice, and took his own. He drank his quickly, putting it behind him on his table, taking Caroline's from her when she was done. He cut up a pancake, speared a piece on his fork, swirled it in syrup and held it out to Caroline.

Caroline closed her mouth around the fork, taking the food into her mouth, giggling as she felt a dribble of syrup run down her chin. She raised her hand to wipe it away when Stefan gently took hold of her hand. She raised a questioning brow.

"Allow me." Stefan came in close to her face and licked a path from her chin to her mouth, moaning at the taste of sweetness and Caroline. He pulled away to smirk at her, "All clean now."

Caroline breath was unsteady, her eyes darkening in lust, staring at Stefan's mouth where his inviting pink tongue was licking up the remnants of the syrup that had been on her. Not able to resist she crossed the difference and covered his lips.

Stefan's hand immediately tangled in her messy curls, his mouth moving with hers, his heart racing within his chest, desire setting his veins on fire.

Still kissing him Caroline reached blindly between them and tore off a piece of pancake, her fingers now covered in sticky syrup. She pulled back, smirking at Stefan's lust blown pupils. She brought her fingers to his lip, teasingly brushing the food against his mouth, making it sticky.

Stefan opened his mouth and eagerly took the syrupy pancake from Caroline's fingers, making sure to suck the syrup from her digits. He kissed her again and reached for a pancake. He left her lips to feed her the pancake, eagerly nipping at her mouth to eat the syrup from her lips.

Caroline giggled as she chewed, Stefan's nips and licks making her throb with need for him. Uncaring of what was between them, she slid her hand through his hair to pull him closer to her, devouring his lips.

Stefan thirstily sipped at Caroline's lips, sightlessly reaching for the tray and slinging it on to his table, not caring if it landed or not, as his complete attention was on the gorgeous girl in his arms. He rolled her underneath him, settling between her thighs, kissing her passionately, one hand tangled in her hair, the other caressing her side.

Caroline groaned into his mouth as she felt his hardness brush her folds, her nails scratched down his back as he thrust against her. She loved the feel of his body on top of hers, his weight pushing her down into the mattress, his hands skimming her body causing her heart rate to double.

Stefan only pulled away from the lips he loved, and the moans he adored, to whisper meaningfully as he gazed into her beautiful eyes, "I love you, Caroline." He slid his cock inside her slowly, feeling every inch glide inside her, savouring the feel of her walls clenching him so perfectly that his eyes rolled into the back of his head. When he was fully sheathed, he rest his forehead against hers and nuzzled his nose against her.

Caroline looked deeply into his eyes, his deeply buried member sending shock waves of pleasure to her body as she adjusted to him. She brought her hands up to cradle his face, a moan escaping her as he shifted his hips, she kissed him once before bucking her hips and breathing out, "I love you too, Stefan."

Stefan started to make love to her, his gaze not once straying from hers as he watched the pleasure he brought her show on her face. His thrusts were slow, gentle, and full of the love he had for her. How he felt buried in her, holding her, or just kissing her, told him that this was the forever love he'd read about his whole life and never thought he would ever get. Now he had, and he had no plans of ever losing her. She was his.

Caroline wrapped her arms around Stefan, holding him close to her, never wanting to let go of him and how happy he made her. She loved him so much. This was it for her, he was _the one_ something she thought would never happen for her and that she was destined for heartbreak, no one loving her as she loved them. Now she knew different, she could feel Stefan's love for her deep in her soul, he would never leave her just as she wouldn't ever leave him. He was hers.

* * *

 **One year later**

"Caroline Forbes." Stefan grinned, walking up the Forbes porch steps to stand before his girlfriend, his arms wrapping loosely around her waist, "Are you ready for the best summer of your life?"

Caroline beamed with joy, her own arms circling around his neck, her eyes alight with happiness, bouncing in place with her excitement, "So ready." She pulled him down for a quick yet passionate kiss, "I can't wait to spend all my time with you, Stefan Salvatore." She brushed her mouth teasingly down the side of his jaw, "No school." Her teeth begin nibbling his sensitive neck, a groan leaving his lips, "No interruptions." She kissed her way back up to land a scorchingly hot kiss to his lips, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck, their whole bodies aligned, no space between them, "Just you and I."

"Mmm, heaven." Stefan eyes were still closed as he hummed his approval, his heart thumping hard in his chest, his never ending desire for her burning his blood. God he loved and adored her. Not a moment went by when he wasn't thinking about her in some way; like how the sun kissed her cheeks as she laughed, the way her fingers slid effortlessly into his, the way she wrapped around him as they made love, the way her kisses made him feel. The last year with her had been nothing short of heaven, and if even possible he fell more and more in love with her each day.

Caroline bit her lip as she saw the dreamy look on Stefan's face. She knew just what he felt as he made her feel like she could float on air almost every moment she spent with him. Which was about to be a whole lot as they were going on a road trip to look at colleges together and to just enjoy the sights on the way.

"Are you two excited?" Liz asked as she leant against the door frame, her arms crossed over her chest, smiling at the way Stefan and Caroline looked at each other. She was so happy that her daughter had found someone who adored her like Stefan does, it warmed her heart to know her baby will always be loved and cared for. In the last year she was almost positive that a frown had not even crossed Caroline's face as she had been so happy.

"I can't wait!" Caroline twirled out of Stefan's arms to face her mother, her face positively glowing, huge grin wide on her face.

Stefan smiled with loving indulgence at the whirlwind his girlfriend became when she was excited. He recalls how manic she had become when she was planning prom, and he would calm her down when she began to stress over the little things. She had nothing to be worried about, prom had looked amazing and the night was beyond perfect, though all he truly needed was to have her in his arms dancing the night away with him. The perfect night, spent with the woman he loved.

"I'm aware, sweetheart." Liz chuckled, amusement lighting her features, "You have not been able to sit still."

"I have to make sure I have everything." Caroline replied, her hands flying about wildly in front of her, the excess energy from her excitement making sure that she couldn't sit still. She was just too wired, "I don't want to be a hundred miles away and suddenly realize that I've left something behind. I want this trip to be fun and stress free."

"It will be." Stefan curled his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder, "Because we'll be together." He brushed a kiss against her cheek, "And nothing makes me happier than that."

"Me too." Caroline smiled, leaning her head against Stefan's and placing her hands over his.

"I love you." Stefan whispered into her ear, nuzzling his nose against her hair, breathing in her scent.

"I love you too." Caroline whispered back, a smile on her face as she leant back into his solid chest.

Stefan held her close to him for a few moments more before releasing her. He kissed her head telling her, "I'll go get your things." Then he went inside and retrieved her suitcases.

Liz walked over to Caroline and pulled her in for a tight hug, "I'm going to miss you so much, Caroline!"

"I'll miss you too, mom!" Caroline returned the hug as eagerly as her mother, "I will call you all the time."

"I look forward to it." Liz squeezed her again, "I want you to look seriously at all the colleges but I also want you to have fun."

Caroline nodded against her shoulder, "I will, mom."

Stefan came back out and loaded Caroline's things in the trunk of the car. He walked over to Caroline and Liz asking, "You ready to go, Caroline?"

"Yep!" Caroline let go off her mom and walked backwards to the car, "I will talk to you all the time and send you postcards and buy you loads of presents." She sat in the passenger side and called out, "I will see you in three months. I love you!"

"I love you too, sweetheart!" Liz called back, chuckling at her daughters enthusiasm and happiness. She was still laughing as she turned to Stefan, "Take care of my little girl, Stefan."

"Always." Stefan replied without hesitation. He glanced over at Caroline, who was smiling at him and waving her hands signalling she wanted to go. He laughed, turning toward Liz, "I will never let anything happen to her." He looked down at his feet almost bashful as he whispered, "She's my whole world."

Liz smiled, her girl was in safe hands with Stefan, he would love and protect her always. She took his hand in hers and gave it a quick squeeze, "Have a good time, Stefan."

"I will." Stefan's voice was certain, there was no way he couldn't have a bad time as he was about to spend near on three months with Caroline. He smiled at Liz before making his way to his car and the start of his adventure with Caroline.

Caroline waved out the window to her mom until she couldn't see her no more. She was so elated taking a trip on her own with Stefan, but at the same time a part of her was sad that she would be leaving her mom on her own for the first time in what felt like forever.

As if he'd read her mind Stefan laid his hand on top of hers interlocking their fingers together, "You okay?"

"Yeah..." Caroline smiled before shrugging her shoulders and biting her lower lip, "I'm just gonna miss my mom." She quickly added, "Not that I'm not so happy to be spending my summer with you."

"I know." Stefan brought their joined hands to his lips where he brushed a kiss across her knuckles, "That's part of the reason that I love you so much." He smiled at her lovingly, "Because your heart is so big."

"I love you with all my heart, Stefan." Caroline laid her head on Stefan's shoulders and breathed in his familiar and comforting scent as they set out on their journey.

* * *

Elena sat at a table in the grill as she waited for her boyfriend to join her. It had been a heartbreaking and tumultuous year for her and he was the only thing that had made life bearable and gave her a reason to smile again. They had been together for six months and it had been the happiest that Elena could ever remember being. Her pain and hurt over what happened with Stefan, Damon, and Caroline had completely left her now that she had someone she loved with all of her and whom loved her back just as fiercely.

Here he comes now.

Elena stood up and greeted her boyfriend with a hug and a kiss on his cheek, "I've missed you."

"And I you, my lovely." Elijah greeted his girlfriend, placing a loving kiss on her cheek before he sat next to her at the table, "How have you been?"

"I've been good. Missed you like crazy." Elena smiled at her boyfriend, he'd been gone barely a week and she had missed him more than she thought possible.

"Good." Elijah winked, a grin covering his lips as he drank in the sight of the woman he loved and had not seen in a week, "I have missed you too, Elena."

Elena blushed prettily, her eyes seeking out those she loved, "I'm glad."

Elijah leant across and placed a gentle yet passionate kiss on her lips.

Elena sighed with happiness as she returned his kiss. She thinks she finally understood what Stefan had told her so long ago. Elijah was the one she was always meant to be with just as Caroline was whom Stefan was supposed to be with. She had never seen him so happy as she saw him be in the last year. She was happy for him, for both of them even. She was no longer angry, sad, jealous or heartbroken, she had Elijah, and that's all she would ever need.

She was finally happy.

* * *

Caroline stretched her legs as she stepped out of the car, they had just left Virginia and it was time for a stop. She glanced over to Stefan and smiled as pulled out a picnic basket from the back of the car. She walked over to him and slid her fingers between his.

Stefan smiled at Caroline, tugging on her hand he led her into the nearby woods of whatever town they had drove to. They had begun to blur together as the open road laid out in front of them. He walked with her, until they spotted a small clearing ahead of them. He laid down the blanket, took out some sandwiches and some soft drink and pulled Caroline down so that she laid between his legs.

Caroline rest her head against Stefan's back, eating the sandwiches that he had made for them, telling him about her hopes for college and that she was keeping an open mind until she had visited them all to make up her mind. One thing was for certain, wherever she chose, Stefan would be with her. They knew what they wanted and what they wanted was to be together always, so instead of living in student housing her and Stefan would rent their own apartment and live together.

Stefan was content to lay with Caroline for the rest of his life, he was so relaxed and comfortable just holding her close that he never wanted to leave. But they had a schedule to adhere to and he was never one to disappoint his girl so he brushed a kiss across the top of her head and hummed, "Time to go, Caroline."

Caroline turned in his arms, cradled his cheek between her palm, and placed a loving kiss on his lips, "Okay, Stefan, I'm ready."

Stefan helped Caroline up, grabbed the things from their picnic, wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close as they made their way to his car. He put the basket away and sat back in his seat. The next destination was almost four hours away and another three hundred miles. The first college on their list; University of Tennessee in Knoxville. The planned to stay for up to a week there, plenty of time to check out the college and explore around the city to see if they thought they would fit in.

* * *

"I'm coming for you, Bon Bon!" Damon called out to the seemingly empty rooms of the boarding house as they played hide and seek.

Bonnie giggled, hiding upstairs in Damon's bathroom. She was both hiding from him and waiting for him to join her.

Damon could faintly make out Bonnie's laughter. He silently climbed the staircase and tiptoed towards the bedrooms, trying very carefully to make no noise and to listen out for any sign of Bonnie. To his delight he heard her behind the door of his room. He carefully opened the door and sneaked inside his own bedroom.

Bonnie continued to wait for Damon to find her by sitting on the giant tub in the bathroom. She loved to sink herself under the bubbles and drain the days stress away through the water. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even see Damon until he pounced on her.

Damon covered Bonnie's body with his, pushing her down into the bathtub, his fingers going for her ticklish spots, grinning as she shrieked and giggled. Without a thought he bent down and kissed her deeply, enjoying the feel of their mouths colliding with passion.

His and Bonnie's relationship was still new, less than a month they had been together. They had been slowly falling for each other before that, but because Bonnie was best friends with both Elena and Caroline; two women he had had sex with, it made it awkward that they had all seen him naked. Plus Bonnie was wary of his previous relationship; and one night stand, with both of her best friends, so until she received their approval she wouldn't even entertain the idea. Elena wasn't even a problem, it had only been one night after all, and she was happy with Elijah. Caroline was more of a challenge, not because she had any lingering feelings for Damon, because she didn't, she was as in love with Stefan as ever, but because she was concerned that he would break Bonnie's heart after the way he had treated Caroline in their own relationship. Damon had tried everything to get her to give him a chance with Bonnie, even roping Stefan in to talk to her. She reluctantly agreed, sat down with Bonnie and had a long conversation with her, in which she gave her blessing to Bonnie, and later a warning to Damon that if he hurt her she would kill him.

Once he and Bonnie decided to take that final step into a relationship he knew they would be epic, and they were. She had made him forget completely about his past loves; Katherine, Rose, Caroline, and Elena. She filled the hole that had occupied his heart for far too long, he disclosed everything to her; the good, bad, and damn right ugly things he had done, she listened with an open heart and let him spill the painful secrets of his past. She didn't judge him, but more importantly she didn't forgive him his actions, she just listened and told him that what matters most to her is how he acts now. He fell in love with her in that moment.

What he didn't know was that Bonnie fell in love with him in that moment too.

Damon was finally healing, and he truly felt happy for the first time in forever.

* * *

Stefan and Caroline had been on the road for a month now and they were in California looking at UCLA. Caroline loved the atmosphere of the campus and being so near to the ocean, and so many shops was a big plus for her. Stefan would be happy anywhere as long as it was with Caroline, so this trip was more about her finding her perfect place and him enjoying spending every moment with her.

Today they were on the beach, enjoying the sunshine and relaxing on the soft sand. Stefan was lying down, reading a book. Caroline was on her front, her arms crossed in front of her resting her chin on them, her bikini top undone so that her back was bare as she tanned.

Stefan couldn't help his gaze from straying to all of Caroline's glorious skin on show, luckily there was no one around the secluded spot they'd found because if he'd saw just one person looking at her beautiful body he was afraid of what he might do. Caroline's body was for his eyes only.

Caroline tilted her head to look at Stefan, a dreamy smile on her lips, a faint blush on her cheeks, her eyes aglow with love, "You make me so happy, Stefan."

Stefan smiled back, putting his book to the side, and scooting closer so that his head was beside hers, "You make me happy too, Caroline, so so happy." He brushed a kiss across her shoulder, noticing how warm her skin had become, "You're hot, baby."

"Thanks!" Caroline winked cheekily and giggled, "So are you."

Stefan rolled his eyes in mock annoyance, the effect ruined by the small smirk on his lips. He ran his fingertips down her spine, loving the shiver that left her at his touch. Suddenly he slid his hands underneath her waist and lifted her up.

"Stefan!" Caroline laughed, raising her arms to cover her exposed breasts, "What are you doing?"

Stefan jogged toward the ocean with Caroline in his arms, "I'm cooling you down, Caroline." And with that he crashed into the sea, laughing as they were both covered by a wave. He released Caroline from his arms and she turned to face him, her hair clung wetly to her face and neck, and her eyes were lit up with joy as she giggled.

Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her naked breasts against his chest, smiling widely up at Stefan as the waves gently lapped at their skin. She kissed him softly on the lips, "I love you."

Stefan grinned down at her, "I love you too." He draped his arms around her back, pulling her in close to his body, a moan escaping him at the feel of her nipples scraping against his skin. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before grabbing her hips and suddenly lifting her in to the air.

Caroline laughed in delight as she soared in the air for a moment before crashing back into the water. She shook her head as she came out of the water, splashing Stefan with water.

Stefan splashed Caroline as well, soon getting into a water fight, her peels of laughter warming his soul. _God I love you_ , with that thought in mind, he wrapped his arm around her waist, his other cradling her cheek, and he covered her giggling mouth with his own. Fully and totally content with his life, as long as he had Caroline by his side always.

One sober night everything changed for them. They were both betrayed, angry and hurt, and found comfort in each others arms. That night led to the realisation of how deep their feelings actually went, and when they finally came together and confessed their love for one another, they had never been happier.

And they would continue to be happy together for the rest of their lives together.

THE END

AN – Thank you all so much for reading and enjoying this as much as I have. It has made me so happy the love this story has received. I'm sad to see it end but all things must come to an end. I hope you liked it. I love you all.

Thank you again StelenaOnTvd for the idea. Hope you've enjoyed it.


End file.
